It Ends Tonight
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin.
1. One Cannot Escape Their Destiny

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter One:

One Cannot Escape Their Destiny

_Teaser Line: _But what if they're not nightmares? Could they be...visions?

Shifting in his position, Godric Gryffindor opened his eyes and peered around. The small corridor where his portrait hung stared back. Distantly, he could hear students chattering about weekend or holiday plans.

_I wonder what year it is. I have slumbered for quite some time. Who is Headmaster, I wonder? I have no way of contact. I am stuck in this portrait, and I have no knowledge of other portraits. I believe this is one of Rowena's many secret passageways as well..._

Turning over in her sleep, Hermione Granger's expression flickered between distressed and peaceful, a nightmare plaguing her.

**Scarlet flags hung in a castle hall, golden dragons adorning them. A king, young by his appearance, sat on his throne, his queen by his side. The king was handsome, with blond hair and startlingly blue eyes. His queen was indistinguishable, perhaps her skin was a coffee color? Or lighter? Hermione could not tell.**

**"You." The king addressed, looking directly at Hermione now. Her heart stopped. "You have been accused of sorcery." **

**_Sorcery? _****Hermione thought wildly. ****_Magic? Of course I use magic, I'm a witch! _**

**"Sorcery has been outlawed in Camelot since my father, King Uther, banned it decades ago. The penalty is death." **

**"Arthur, perhaps not death." The queen spoke kindly, and Arthur's expression shifted slightly. Hermione could see the adoration in his eyes. For some reason, it made her stomach clench painfully. Perhaps that was just the fear of death. **

**Wait. King Arthur? Camelot? Why was she dreaming about Arthurian legends?**

**"...perhaps a lighter sentence. I have seen evidence that not all magic is evil." The king said thoughtfully. "Besides, no harm has come to Camelot as a direct result of your magic so...perhaps just a prison sentence will do. Guards!" **

Hermione shot up in bed, gasping for breath. She took in her surroundings - The Head Tower, Hogwarts. She sighed softly and fell back against her pillows.

_What was that all about? _

Something had awoken him, that much was clear. Little else but a great battle or a great need could do such a thing, and the need had to be from someone of great power...

Godric tensed when he heard a sound.

"So it is true." A severe looking woman came toward his portrait. She wore a pointed hat and emerald green robes. "You have awoken."

"Who are you?" Godric asked.

"Forgive me. Professor Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Godric's eyebrow raised. Apparently much had changed.

"The last time I awoke, Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster." Godric said. "I believe it was the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes, that is correct. That was four years ago. We used this room to talk to the Champions."

"This room..."

"The side room of the Entrance Hall, and your portrait opens to a secret passage to the seventh floor Gryffindor Tower."

"Ah." Godric said thoughtfully, recalling Rowena's construction of the twisting rooms of Hogwarts.

"I believe I know why you have been awakened."

Godric said nothing, he waited for the Headmistress to continue. "A descendant; your numerous times great granddaughter. A new destiny awaits her."

"Who is she?"

"Hermione Jean Granger. A Muggle-born, but known as the brightest witch of her age."

Stumbling out of bed after a few more hours of fitful sleep, Hermione yawned and winced at the bags becoming evident under her eyes. These nightmares had to stop; she'd never sleep again otherwise.

_But what if they're not nightmares? Could they be...visions? If so, visions of what? Why would I have visions of medieval times? Camelot was one of the Five Kingdoms when Great Britain was still known as Albion. King Arthur, according to legend, was the one to unite the Five Kingdoms as the once and future king. _

She dressed in her uniform, stifling a yawn. She had History of Magic first, and she hoped that there would be tea or coffee at breakfast. Caffeine would help. She hoped.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, the typical hush fell across Gryffindor table, and Hermione tried to portray nonchalance. Her classmates constant gossip (usually about her) didn't bother her at all.

Or, that was what she told herself.

"Hey-! Granger!" Hermione turned to face the ever-annoying Zacharias Smith. Hufflepuff's table was directly across from Gryffindor's, after a subtle switch before the term began. "We heard that you were **_tortured_** at Malfoy Manor. Is it true?"

Hermione was painfully reminded of the scar on her arm and self-consciously put her hand over her black sleeve. Zacharias peered over, eager to catch a glimpse. He'd always been a secret-hungry prat, but Hermione was in no mood to put up with his antics today.

"Leave me alone, Zacharias." Hermione took a sip of her tea just as Ginny Weasley sat down opposite her.

"Is the tosspot bothering you?" Ginny asked, glaring over Hermione's shoulder.

"He's just being his usual nosy self." Hermione answered.

"You know, I still have my brothers' shop objects in my dormitory, Zacharias." Ginny said loudly. "I don't think you want another run in with-"

Zacharias abruptly turned away, his face red. Ginny snickered, and Hermione couldn't hide a smile.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said sincerely. If Ginny weren't there, Hermione wasn't sure she'd survive the stares and the talk. Everyone had something to say about the war, but no one knew the true horror that Hermione and her friends had faced, and if Hermione had anything to say about it, they never would.

"Sure. I know how you feel - after first year, either everyone wanted to know what happened in the chamber, or I didn't exist."

Hermione sometimes forgot that Ginny's first year had been when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Ginny almost died at the hand of Voldemort, and she took it in stride in a way that Hermione would always admire. "At least you made Head Girl; you don't have to listen to Parvati and Carrie prattle on."

"Carrie?"

"Parvati's new sidekick, now that Lavender's in St. Mungo's."

"Oh." Hermione's stomach turned and she put down her toast, favoring her tea and hoping the caffeine would get her through her lessons.

Lavender had been a nuisance, particularly in sixth year, but she would never wish her harm; and harm was exactly what had happened. She had been viciously attacked and permanently scarred by Fenrir Greyback, she had spent the last few months recuperating at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The warning bell for lessons tolled, and just as Hermione stood, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tensing, she turned to face Headmistress McGonagall, whose lips were drawn in a thin line.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to speak with you privately."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look.

"Am I to assume it's not about Head duties, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You are; because that would be correct." McGonagall told her, and Hermione climbed away from the bench. "Follow me."

When the door opened, Godric felt the connection immediately. His descendant was nearby, and he was seconds from seeing her face.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall began, but paused. "Hermione." she started again. "What is your view of destiny?"

"Destiny?" Hermione asked. "Well...that depends. Do you mean a pre-destined event, such as a great battle..or something else?"

"Something else." McGonagall replied. "You experienced Mr. Potter's great destiny firsthand, and shared in it. Were you anyone else, you would probably revel in its aftermath."

Ron certainly had. In the months following the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had milked his reputation for everything it was worth, and the media fed right into it. Harry and Hermione had distanced themselves, hoping that Ron would wise up to what the media was really doing. So far, he had not.

"However, every person born in this world has a destiny. Harry achieved his personal destiny - he now has a shared one with Miss Weasley, if I'm not mistaken." Hermione smiled briefly - after the battle, Harry and Ginny had mended their broken relationship and started anew. They were taking it slow, but anyone that saw them together knew that they were meant to make it last. "Your personal destiny has revealed itself."

"To whom?" Hermione asked.

"To me." A new, masculine voice spoke, and with a flick of Professor McGonagall's wand, the portrait of Godric Gryffindor revealed itself.

A/N: End of the first chapter! I'm really looking forward to this story and to see what you guys think! I did a crossover before, years ago, but it didn't work out. So we'll see what happens with this one. I'll also be watching Merlin as I write this, so I'll try to keep the information as correct as possible, according to BBC's lore.

I discovered Armione through Facebook and an obsession formed from there. They complement each other so perfectly and I can't help but ship them. My crossover OTP, ladies and gents.

So, yeah. I'm going to be posting weekly because I'm doing something I've never done before: writing chapters in advance. Rather than waiting weeks or months to work on a new chapter, I think that if I write out the chapters in advance, I can post them at my leisure and figure out the events of the story long before I have in the past. So we'll see how this goes and if I actually keep it up.

Please, please review!

-Charmy

P.S. I'm currently working on Chapter 5. I couldn't stand to finish the whole thing without feedback, I was literally minutes from imploding. SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. Please. :)


	2. Fatum Revelatum - Destiny Revealed

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Two:

Fatum Revelatum - Destiny Revealed

"Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione breathed, her eyes wide.

"The very same." Professor McGonagall said. "He has been asleep for quite some time, and awoke just last night."

_While I was having my nightmare? _Hermione thought, gazing at the portrait. _Is it possible? _

"This portrait is the last remaining relic of Gryffindor, other than his sword and the Sorting Hat. He lives within it." The man in the portrait moved to face Hermione, who gasped.

"Hello, my daughter."

_Daughter?_

"Hermione, you have always known you were destined for greatness. You are standing before your ancestor; your House's founder."

"But...Godric and Lady had no children! The...the Lady was barren!" Hermione scrambled to find a mistake, even as the pieces began to fit together.

"Yes, my Lady was barren." Godric said solemnly. "However, I did have a child. In secret. A son: Thomas Griffin."

"Griffin eventually evolved to Granger as time continued." McGonagall supplied. "Are you all right?" Hermione held her head and felt sweat forming in her scalp. The world swam before her and she fell to the floor.

* * *

**"People of Camelot!" A voice called out, and a hush fell over the crowd. "I have gathered you together today to witness a testament of good will." Hermione looked up - Arthur Pendragon stood on the balcony of his castle, Queen Guinevere by his side. Now that she could see her fully, Hermione could see her beauty and grace. **

**Arthur's arm swiped across the air, directing the peoples' and Hermione's attending to a pile of wood. A woman was tied to a stake, her light brown hair concealing her face. She wore a simple blue gown, and her arms were bound behind her. "This woman was found guilty of sorcery, yet I allowed her to live. Recently, my knights discovered that she made a mockery of my leniency by plotting against not only myself but my queen. I could not let it go on any longer. Today...the witch burns!" **

**Hermione's head seemed to turn in slow motion, and the woman's head rose as well. Hermione gasped at what she saw.**

**Herself.**

"...Worried for nothing! She's coming too now." The blurry form of Madam Pomfrey hurried away.

**She could feel the flames licking at her skin, the fire burning her alive. Her dress caught fire, the scorching heat attacking her legs. **

"Stop screaming! HERMIONE!" Ginny bellowed, and Hermione sat up, taking a huge gulp of air. "What in the blazes were you dreaming about?"

"W-What?!"

"You were screaming bloody murder." Ginny's eyes held concern and worry, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to move, because the image of her burning body was etched into her mind.

"I-I need to get back. Back to the portrait." Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed, but Ginny put a gentle hand on her chest.

"You fainted, Hermione. You need to rest."

"I need to get back. Something's wrong."

"Back where?" Ginny asked.

"To the Great Hall! McGonagall...she...she was telling me about destiny. _My _destiny."

"Your destiny? What kind of rubbish-"

"It's not rubbish!" Hermione defended, the truth coming back to her in waves. She was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, the namesake for her Hogwarts house. That alone was enough to make her dizzy, but the facts that followed, the ones that foretold of a destiny that took place centuries in the past.

None of it made sense. How could her destiny take place in a time centuries before her own? Shouldn't her fate take place in the time in which she was born?

_You've always felt out of place here, you know that. _A snide voice whispered in the back of her mind. _You can try and try to convince yourself otherwise, but ever since you were a little girl, you've _**_never _**_fit in. _

_Stop it. _Hermione fought back. _I do fit in here, I do. Harry, Ron, Ginny. They're my friends. They accept me. I'm a member of the Weasley family. I have a home here. _

_For how much longer? How much longer can they put up with you? _

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm fine." _Just old insecurities coming back. Nothing to be concerned about. _

...Right?

* * *

"It's worse than I feared." McGonagall murmured. "Arthur is on a dark path. One that only Hermione can rescue him from. The fact that she is having visions in her sleep is quite disturbing, and that the visions are coming while she is awake is much worse."

"Magic is not meant for this." Godric was deeply troubled. "I did know of the Pendragon family. I kept away from Camelot and its borders though, due to the prosecution of all things magical. Even when his beloved ward betrayed him, Uther never gave up on his hatred. She was responsible for his death, and Arthur's rise to the throne. As Morgana had been magical, Arthur blamed his father's death on magic, thus becoming the same tyrant his father had been."

"He did not achieve his destiny because the woman he saw as his sister killed his father." McGonagall said quietly. "Yes, I can see how that would stray him from the path of his destiny. What about Merlin? Wasn't it his job to help Arthur bring about the greatest days?"

"Yes, and he was a vital part of the process." Gryffindor nodded. "However, as he had magic himself, he could not defend it without raising suspicion."

"So he could do nothing while Arthur continued his crusade." McGonagall sighed deeply. "I am starting to see where a woman's touch is needed."

"Not just any woman. My descendant." Gryffindor said proudly. "Your praise and information has cemented this fact in my mind. She is a powerful witch, but even more so, she is intelligent, dedicated, and brave. She is willing to go any length to help those in need."

"There's a reason the Hat put her in your house." McGonagall smiled. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a knock on the door. Out of habit, McGonagall closed the curtains around Godric's portrait and went to answer the door. "Miss Granger! What are you doing out of the hospital wing?"

"I need answers, Professor." Hermione answered. "I had another dream."

"What did you see?" McGonagall took the girl's arm gently.

"My own execution." Hermione's voice was shaky, and Minerva saw she was blinking back tears. "I _felt _the flames, Professor. They were _excruciating._"

"This is worse than I thought." The Headmistress said thoughtfully. She rose the curtain over Gryffindor's portrait, showing a disturbed founder. "Have you anything to say, Godric?"

"Nothing that can be helpful, I'm afraid." Gryffindor answered. "I believe the only thing that can be done is to send her back in time."

Hermione and Minerva looked up in shock.

"Is that even _possible_?" Hermione asked, approaching the portrait.

"Anything is possible." Godric smiled. "With just a bit of faith and a lot of magic."

"Are you all right with this, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall queried. "Terrible things happen to those who meddle with time."

"I know, Professor." Hermione replied. "But I can't run from my destiny."

* * *

"MERLIN!" King Arthur Pendragon's voiced echoed through the castle's walls, and Merlin grimaced.

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked, pushing open the door to the king's chambers.

"You're late." Arthur admonished as he sat up in bed. "Again."

"I overslept, sire." Merlin said, yawning.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again." Arthur grumbled, knowing full well that it more than likely would. "Now help me dress."

And so the day went on as it normally would, and, Merlin thought that there was something off about Arthur. He seemed distant. Wrong, even. The warlock knew that Uther's death had impacted Arthur more than he was saying, but was it possible that all of his hard work had been for nothing? Had he been trying to fulfill an impossible destiny?

Even more than Uther's death was Morgana's and Agravaine's subsequent betrayal. Arthur was...different. Cold. Completely unlike the Arthur that Merlin had come to know.

No. Merlin knew that Arthur would be a great king. The beginning of any reign was bound to be filled with struggles. It was how Arthur came out of his First Hundred Days that would make or break his reign. And Arthur knew he had the faith of his people, Merlin, and Gwen. He just needed to remember that.

* * *

During her break, Hermione sat in the library, reading everything she could find on Arthurian legends.

_According to stories passed down from Geoffrey of Monmouth, King Arthur Pendragon was the king of Ancient Camelot in the sixth century, long before Great Britain became what it is today. The first credited King of England was William the Conqueror, however William could not have achieved what he did if Arthur had not defeated the Saxons and kept them from invading Wales. _

Hermione leaned forward, eager to find out what she could. When she came across a portrait of what King Arthur could have looked like, she could see the king from her dreams there and knew that they were destined for greatness together.

* * *

"You'll pretend to be a knight." McGonagall told Hermione quietly as they passed in the corridors. "It'll be easiest to blend in that way. You can bring one person with you, and one person only."

"Ginny." Hermione said immediately. "She's my closest friend and ally. If I can trust anyone with this, it's her."

"Very well. Inform Miss Weasley that there will be a meeting between the three of us tonight after dinner."

That night, Hermione and Ginny ventured to the Headmistress's office, where she was waiting with the password: "Regutis leonis." she spoke clearly, and the griffin leapt aside.

They got directly to the point, explaining Hermione's newfound destiny and what it entailed.

"...So Hermione has to go back in time to save a king from himself?" Ginny asked bluntly. "You're right. You need me." she added with a grin, and Hermione slowly smiled back.

"So how do we do this, Professor?" McGonagall walked over to the portrait of Gryffindor, who focused his eyes on his descendant.

"To travel back in time, you must empty your mind of all other thoughts. You must think of only Camelot. If you are distracted for even a moment, you will become trapped in another time period."

"Got it." Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"I'm going to teach you a spell - it's in a language you have never come across before. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione and Ginny clasped their hands together.

"Repeat after me. _Wit edhwierftas hwæt Camelot!_"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then repeated the words together.

_"We return to Camelot!_" (1)

* * *

(1) The reason that it's "return" to Camelot is because there's no word for "back in time" in Old English.

A/N: So, that was Chapter 2. Everyone that reviewed was really curious how they would go back in time, so I did something different than my original plan. I'm currently working on chapters 7&8 (yes, at the same time), and**_ I will be updating weekly._** I thought I would do Monday updates, but I've moved it up to Friday because Monday probably won't work once school starts, so Friday is a better plan. I hope you enjoyed this!

Please review!

-Charmy


	3. Journey to the Past

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Three:

Journey to the Past

The world spun around in an impossibly fast vortex, and Hermione and Ginny struggled to keep their hands connected. Time blurred around them, and soon enough they had dropped into a dark, green forest.

"Ouch. Does time travel always hurt like this?" Ginny complained as she got to her feet.

"It was a spell in Old English, anything could happen." Hermione answered, wincing. As she got her bearings, she looked around. "Wait a minute. This is the Forest of Dean." (1)

"It's probably called something else now." Ginny looked past the trees and saw a large castle in the distance. "Well, that must be Camelot. The spell probably dropped us nearby so we wouldn't end up in the middle of the town."

"It also gives us a chance to work up disguises." Hermione said, removing her wand from her pocket. "Professor McGonagall said we have to dress as knights. It's the only way to get into the city undetected."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny grinned, but quickly frowned as she thought about it. She surveyed her friend and pursed her lips. "I don't think you'll be able to convince anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded, affronted.

"Hermione, no offense, but I grew up with six brothers." she thought for a minute. "Well, Ron's more of a girl than any of them, but that's besides the point. If anyone's going to pass themselves off as a boy, it's me." Ginny told her. "Maybe you should dress as a servant. You'd probably get closer to royalty that way."

"I don't know the first thing about being a servant!" Hermione complained.

"Well I don't know the first thing about being a knight, but you don't see me complaining." Ginny responded.

"I hate it when you're right." Hermione admitted darkly, and Ginny smirked.

"Now come on, let's make our disguises."

"My family's name stretches all the way back to this time period." Ginny said as she hacked off parts of her hair. "So I just have to change my first name." She changed her jeans into men's trousers, bound her breasts, and changed her t-shirt into a man's shirt. All together, she looked rather convincing. After a quick morph from sneakers to boots, she was ready to go.

"George." Hermione suggested. "I don't think he'd mind." she added.

"No, you're probably right. Though he'd likely say something about me not being handsome enough." she rolled her eyes. With a grand bow, she said, "Sir George Weasley, at your service."

Hermione giggled.

"I'll change my last name to Griffin, but Hermione is okay, I think." Hermione morphed her jeans into a long skirt with an apron and her t-shirt into a blouse with puffed sleeves. She braided her medium- length hair and turned back around for Ginny's inspection. After a few moments, the redhead nodded.

"Ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

"Who goes there? State your business." A guard demanded as Hermione and Ginny came toward the gates of Camelot.

"I am a servant girl in need of work." Hermione said. "This is my brother, George. He wishes to become a knight."

"You think it is so simple to enter Camelot?" The guard replied. "Search them." he ordered another guard, who promptly patted both Ginny and Hermione down.

"No weapons, sir. But they have these strange sticks."

"No!" Hermione whispered harshly as the guard took her wand. The lead guard raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean...those are precious family heirlooms, sir."

"Indeed." Ginny spoke gruffly. "Give them back or face the consequences."

"You dare threaten a guard of Camelot?"

"I threaten whoever comes near my sister." Ginny growled toward the guard, her eyes narrowed. "Those are important to the both of us, and if you don't return them you can be sure you'll regret it."

The guards seemed to stop contemplatively.

"What were your names?"

"George Weasley," Ginny answered.

"Hermione Griffin."

"If she is your sister, why does she not share your name?"

"She is my sister in every way that matters."

"Why lie?"

"It wasn't a lie!"

"You said that she was your sister, not that you grew up together."

"Enough!" A new voice thundered. Everyone whirled to face King Arthur Pendragon, who seemed to have taken a stroll through the city and came upon the disturbance. Hermione got a good look at the man she was meant to protect. The pictures she had seen didn't do him justice. He had a strong, set jaw, messy blond hair, and eyes bluer than the sky they stood under. He was wearing brown trousers and a blue tunic, which further brought out his eyes. His sword was hooked around a dark brown belt, the golden hilt sparkling in the sunlight.

"Sire!" squeaked the guards, bowing deeply. Arthur waved his hand and turned his attention to Ginny and Hermione. His eyes met Hermione's briefly, and her heart did a strange sort of flutter.

"State your business in my kingdom."

"As we told your guards, we are simply a servant girl and a nobleman, looking for work and knighthood."

"Knighthood?" Arthur's interest was piqued. "What makes you think you have the skill to be a Knight of Camelot?" he asked Ginny.

"I was the bravest man of my town, known for my skills with a blade."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Ottery, in the far north. Hermione is a close friend of my family, but not of noble blood. Her village was destroyed when she was young, and my family took her in. She is my sister in every way that matters."

"Your name?"

"George Weasley."

Arthur seemed to consider this, and he waved a hand toward the guards again.

"Let them through, return their effects, and lead the servant girl to the queen's chambers. She has been in need of a servant for quite some time."

"As you wish, sire." the guards answered humbly, and Hermione's heart slowed to a steady rhythm. Arthur turned and walked away, and Hermione watched him go. He had pardoned them with little consideration, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

"My lady," the guard addressed Queen Guinevere, who turned away from the window and smiled softly at the bows she received. "The King has presented you with a servant."

Gwen's smile widened and she nodded.

"Leave us." The guards bowed again and left the room. "What's your name?"

"Hermione, your Majesty." Hermione curtsied, and Gwen chuckled a bit. "My lady?" she questioned.

"It's nothing, you just remind me of myself. I was once a servant to the king's ward, Morgana." A frown crossed the queen's face, and Hermione made a mental note to find out who Morgana was. "Now, shall we prepare for our evening meal?"

* * *

Being a servant wasn't all that tough, and the queen was sweet, gracious, and beautiful. Her skin was the color of coffee, her hair curly and as black as the midnight sky. Hermione hadn't known to expect going into this, but she was quite interested in learning more about these people who played a part in her destiny.

"Have you met Merlin yet?"

"Merlin?"

"The King's servant and close friend, though Arthur would never admit to the second part."

_Could she mean Merlin the warlock? No, that's not possible! _

"Why not?" she found herself asking. _Is it? _

"Frankly, I think it's because Arthur's too proud to admit that Merlin is his best friend, despite everything they've been through." Hermione pulled at the strings of the queen's corset, and once satisfied, set to fixing her hair. She was surprised she knew what to do, but she supposed that everything was just falling into place.

_I should meet Merlin if I'm to help Arthur back to the right path and reset time. Blimey, never expected that. _

"Where are you from, Hermione?"

"Oh! I'm originally from a small village in the far north, but I ventured south after my parents were killed." she winced uncomfortably. It wasn't entirely false, just not the whole truth. "I became friends with the Weasley family, and now George is like my brother."

"I believe I heard talk of new knights today. Is your brother one of them?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then I shall tell Arthur to look into him specifically."

"Thank you, my lady!" Hermione said, and she felt truly grateful. Gwen was a wonderful woman, sweet and kind. She finished with Gwen's hair and presented her with a mirror, nervous about her handiwork. The queen's naturally curly locks were pulled into a partial ponytail, with the remnants hanging down her back and over her bosom.

"No, thank you. I suppose I'm off to dinner now." She stood. "Where will you be?"

"Probably wandering through the castle, trying to find my way."

Gwen smiled again.

"Go to Gaius's chambers - he's the court physician. Merlin's his assistant."

"Thank you, my lady."

"I will see you later tonight, Hermione."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny discovered that fighting with a sword was not very different from a beater's bat. Both tools were an extension of your arm and took quite a lot of strength, yet sword fighting took more out of Ginny than she expected. When Hermione came over, she took a well deserved break.

"What have you found out?"

"Not very much, only that Merlin is apparently King Arthur's manservant."

"_The_ Merlin?"

"I don't think the name's very popular." Hermione said cheekily, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "The queen told me where he can be found, so I'm heading there next. Keep practicing..._George._"

Ginny was _this close _to smacking Hermione, but realized that it would probably be deeply frowned upon if she did, even if she was a knight and Hermione a servant. So she held back and gave her a nasty glare instead.

Hermione smiled and set off to find Merlin.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is done! Couple of plot/story notes that need to be taken under advisement:

(1) According to the Harry Potter Wiki, the Forest of Dean is in Britain, and while Camelot is in supposed to be in Wales, let's pretend that they're one in the same for the sake of story flow.

2) Also, I'm slightly altering Hogwarts's history - in this story it was established in the fifth century, whereas in the books it was established in the ninth. Also, Merlin obviously never went to Hogwarts.

Please, please review!

-Charmy

P.S. Can I just say that this was the longest week _ever_? Having all these chapters written and not posting them is damn near killing me. Also, do yourselves a favor and check out the fanmade Armione videos on YouTube. Because they are _perfection. _That's all for now, folks!


	4. Meeting Merlin

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Four:

Meeting Merlin

It took Hermione a few attempts, but eventually she found the door that led to Gaius's chambers.

_Behind this door lives the greatest sorcerer the world will ever know. _She took a deep breath and just as she was going to knock, the door sprang open.

A young boy, probably around Hermione's age, with dark hair and cobalt blue eyes stumbled forward, nearly knocking Hermione off of her feet.

"So sorry!" he said fretfully, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "I've been known to be clumsy. Are you here to see Gaius?"

"I-I suppose so."

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm already late as it is. It was nice meeting you..." he started to walk away before pausing. He turned around slowly, embarrassed. "Erm...sorry. What's your name?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione. I'm Queen Guinevere's new servant."

"Ah! It's a pleasure then." The boy made a hurried half bow and walked away.

"Can I help you?" A new voice spoke softly, and Hermione turned to face an elderly man who had an air of wisdom. He reminded her vaguely of Professor Flitwick or Dumbledore.

"I'm...well I'm here to see Merlin."

"You just saw him." Hermione had to keep her mouth from dropping open. "He's my assistant, and servant to King Arthur. That was where he was headed."

"Forgive me, but _that _was Merlin?" Hermione could barely believe it - the Merlin she had heard stories that told of an old man with a beard to his feet, not a young boy!

"In the flesh." Gaius bowed his head slightly, thoughtfully. "You seem confused. Why not come in?"

"Well, I have to be back to help the queen-"

"After her meal with the king, yes? Merlin has to go help the king get ready, and then they have to have their meal. There's plenty of time." Gaius smiled kindly, and Hermione blushed slightly. She hadn't meant to be rude, but she was still trying to adjust to the time period.

She followed the physician into his quarters and gasped slightly at the volumes of books that decorated the shelves around the room.

"My name is Gaius, and I am the Court Physician and have been for more years than is necessary to count."

"I know, I was told. I'm Hermione, Queen Guinevere's newest servant."

"Ah. I've been wondering when Arthur would get his queen a servant." Gaius nodded.

Hermione bit her lip slightly, unsure of what to say next. "I've never seen you in Camelot before." the older man spoke, gazing speculatively.

"I'm from a small village in the far north. Ottery." Hermione smiled nervously, almost forgetting to lie. "I was raised by the Weasley family there after my family was killed."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Have you come to Camelot alone, then?"

"My brother George is here - he's trying to be a knight."

"Best of luck in his endeavors." Gaius smiled. "Would you like to stay here with us? I feel as though Merlin could use a female friend, now that Gwen is queen."

"You are very kind, but I couldn't possibly impose in that way. Besides, I need to be near the queen, so the servants' quarters are probably best."

"Ah, yes. But you forget that Merlin is the king's servant, and before Arthur was a king he was a prince. Merlin can make it to work in plenty of time from here." Gaius decided to leave Merlin's chronic lateness out of this equation.

"Well..." Hermione tried to consider the possible outcomes. Gaius was incredibly kind and generous to offer this, and it _would _give her a chance to get to know Merlin, which would mean she could get to know Arthur... "If you insist." she said finally.

Gaius beamed.

When Merlin returned from his duties, and Hermione had returned from hers, they finally met and had a real conversation.

"So, Ottery. What's it like?" Merlin asked. _Hometowns are apparently quite important. _Hermione thought irreverently. _But I suppose they work as conversation topics. _

"It's a small town, but very quaint. I loved growing up there."

"Sounds like Ealdor." Merlin smiled at the mention of his hometown. "So, your brother is trying to be a knight?"

"He's always had high hopes, always been courageous and true." Hermione answered. "I sometimes think he's rash, which gets him into trouble."

"I can understand that. He's better now, but when Arthur was a prince...we always got into trouble." Merlin chuckled.

"Really?" Hermione asked, interest piqued. "What's he like?"

"He's grown up a lot since I first came to Camelot. I like to think I had an influence on him, but I can't take all the credit." Merlin reflected. "Gwen's kindness and good nature definitely had an impact. Though there were things that happened that would have destroyed anyone other than Arthur."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Gaius spoke over him. "I think that's enough talk for the night. Both of you need to get up early to serve the king and queen. It's best to get some sleep."

Though Hermione still had questions, she supposed Gaius was right. "Merlin, I assume you've set up your spot on the floor?" Merlin started to nod, but their guest interrupted.

"The floor?" Hermione spluttered. "I couldn't take his bed!"

"No, no it's quite all right." Merlin smiled at Hermione. "I'm happy to offer my bed to you."

"No, no. I'll take the floor." Hermione insisted. "You're both kind enough to let me stay here as it is, I won't take what isn't mine." She stubbornly argued both Gaius and Merlin, and eventually won the argument. "Lead the way."

The next morning, Hermione was up with the sun. She woke Merlin and they went to the king and queen's chambers, arousing them both with little trouble.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Hermione asked Gwen. She realized that she hadn't had a nightmare the night before, and that was interesting. Could it be because she was here, setting up to fix what was causing the nightmares in the first place?

"Very well." Gwen answered with a kind smile. "I'd like to go out of the city today, ride on horseback. The castle can get stuffy sometimes. What do you say?"

"I'd like that." Hermione replied. "My lady."

"Guinevere is going out of the city today." Arthur said gruffly. "With her new maid. What do you know about her, Merlin?"

"Not much." Merlin said as he helped Arthur into his armor. He would be training and choosing new knights today, so he had to wear his chain mail, armor, and crest. "I know that her brother George is vying to be a knight."

"Yes, I met him yesterday at the gate, with Hermione. The guards were hassling them."

"Why do you think that was?"

"Boredom, most likely. The guards work hard, but they are only human." As an afterthought, he added, "I've never heard of Ottery."

"From what Hermione said last night, it's a small farming town like Ealdor."

"Ah. Explains why I don't know of it. The north would be Odin's territory. Interesting that they've left."

"Not really. You've always said Odin was a tyrant. Maybe they just wanted to move on." Merlin finished with the armor and presented Arthur's prized sword, Excalibur.

"Very true." Arthur responded. "All right then, let's go." There was a light in Arthur's eyes that Merlin hadn't seen in quite a while. He smiled as the king left his chambers, and followed him like he always would.

As Hermione readied the horses, she heard something rustle behind her and was instantly on alert. Her wand was hidden in her sleeve, though she knew better than to whip it out without cause. Performing magic in Camelot was grounds for execution, as her visions had warned.

The quiet rustle happened again, and she whirled around to face a tall, dark, ghost-like figure with no visible face. The stables grew ice cold and suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She grasped for her wand, her worst memories coming in from the recesses of her mind.

_"Look at the freak!" A girl pointed nastily, and Hermione hid her face. Another boy shoved her into the mud. _

_"You've never fit in here. Don't try to deny it." He spat. _

_"You'll never fit it _**_anywhere._**_" The girl added._

_"You'll always be alone..." _

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried out, summoning her happiest memory; becoming friends with Harry and Ron. A playful, shimmering, blue otter shot forward from her wand, chasing away the dark creature. Hermione fell to her knees, gasping.

Her worst memory had always been her Muggle school experience - from five years old until nine, she had been bullied relentlessly. After that, she was sent to a private school, and after that, Hogwarts.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she was terribly embarrassed when the king found her that way.

"What are you doing on the ground?" he asked, rather rudely.

"I-I fell." she replied, unsteadily getting to her feet, her mind whirling with questions. Why was a Dementor here? She supposed it was possible they had existed in medieval times, however what worried her was that they were in Camelot, and that one had come out in broad daylight. From what she remembered from classes and her own research, Dementors existed in the darkest corners of the world, and Camelot hardly seemed dark enough.

A new worry entered her mind - had the king seen her magic? "S-sorry, my lord. I'll just be on my way."

"Make sure Guinevere returns before sunset." Arthur ordered.

"I will." Hermione curtsied and led the two horses away. Surely if the king had seen her magic, then he would have called for guards. She let herself breathe a sigh of relief.

Hermione's excursion with Guinevere was peaceful. She learned more about Camelot and the king, and tried to keep her facade going. She realized it was quite difficult to lie all of the time, especially when she was asked direct questions.

"...I think everyone has a secret or two, don't you?" Gwen asked, and Hermione nodded absently. The Darkling Woods, as she had learned they were called, seemed darker today then they had before, despite the sunlight pouring through the treetop canopy. "Are you all right? You've gotten quiet."

"I'm okay. Just thinking." she smiled. "I hope things go well with George. He's wanted to be a knight for quite some time."

Ginny grunted as her sword slammed against the king's, her brow streaked with sweat. She parried his next attack and jumped over the counter with a skill she didn't know she possessed.

With a quick swipe of her limbs, she had knocked Arthur over and had her blade pointed over his heart.

The knights who were watching collectively gasped - apparently defeating the king in combat was a big deal.

"Stand down." Arthur commanded, and Ginny stepped back. "Well done."

"Thank you, sire." Ginny bowed. "I have heard of your prowess as a knight, so I trained to beat the very best."

"You've done well, then." Arthur responded. "Men, we're done with training for today."

Just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Hermione and Gwen returned to Camelot. As they crossed through the gate, Hermione heard a swooshing sound and whirled to see another Dementor flying toward the castle.

"No!" she called out, jumping off of her horse. She had no idea if she could do anything, but she had to try. Dementors haunting Camelot was definitely a bad sign. Just as quickly as it had flown in, the Dementor disappeared.

"Hermione?" A knight helped Gwen from her horse. "What's wrong?"

Could only Hermione see them? Was it possible that they were cloaked?

"N-Nothing." Hermione stammered. "L-Let's go inside."

"_Dementors_? Here?" Ginny asked incredulously as they met in the town square that night. "That's...that's not possible. Is it?"

"Anything is possible, really." Hermione said solemnly. The fact that she had seen two Dementors in one day unnerved her and made her wonder if dark magic was at work. She wasn't sure if those creatures could be controlled, but they could probably be coerced. "So how did training go today? Did you impress the king?"

"I did better - I beat him." Ginny grinned proudly.

"Really? How did he take it?"

"Pretty well. Probably would have been worse if he knew my secret."

"Probably." Hermione nodded. She frowned again. "I wish there was a way to contact Professor McGonagall."

Ginny thought for a few minutes, scratching her chin and ruffling her hair. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at how mannish she seemed, even though she knew perfectly well that Ginny was a woman.

"What about a two-way mirror? Like the one Harry's dad used to use to talk to Sirius?"

"Or the D.A coins." Hermione thought. "But that would mean we'd have to enchant something that both myself and McGonagall would have."

"Good point." Ginny conceded, puzzled.

They walked in silence a few more minutes, and Hermione realized that Ginny had yet to meet Merlin.

"Hey _George..._" she grinned as Ginny glared playfully. "How would you feel about meeting Merlin?"

A/N: Chapter 4 done! Hope you guys liked this one - it's a bit longer than the others, but works to evolve the plot. Please review!

-Charmy


	5. To Right All Wrongs

Chapter Five:

To Right All Wrongs

"Arise, Sir George, Knight of Camelot." Arthur's sword lightly tapped both of Ginny's shoulders, and she stood alongside her fellow knights. The Pendragon Crest adorned her arm, fluttering lightly with her movements. She wore polished black boots, armor, and chain mail, her helmet under her arm and sword in her belt.

"You are now endowed with the title Knight of Camelot. I trust that you will bear it with the honor and dignity that your predecessors have done." Arthur raised his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

The knights raised their weapons.

"For the love of Camelot!" they shouted in response. A small, almost indistinguishable smile came to Arthur's face, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Something tugged at Hermione, and she looked out the window to see another Dementor floating by. She felt the chill and tried not to let it show.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked back at the king. Was it possible that he was conjuring them? They only seemed to appear near him, or where he had just been. Could someone have so much negativity and doubt in their heart that they conjured a Dementor?

A swell of pity erupted in Hermione's chest. She had barely spoken to the king for more than a few minutes over the last few days. She wondered how she was going to help him.

* * *

"How long do you think they'll have to stay in Camelot, Godric?" McGonagall asked the portrait.

"I cannot be certain. It could be quite some time." Godric answered. "Do you think something is wrong?"

McGonagall hesitated. Godric waited for her to respond.

"It could be nothing." McGonagall said quietly. "But I noticed a shimmer today. A disturbance in the air."

Godric stiffened.

"Describe it."

"It was quick, so this is rather difficult." McGonagall said carefully, recalling the moment. "But as I was walking through the courtyard, the air seemed to move without help from the wind. As though something in it had been disturbed."

"A time ripple." Gryffindor said quietly. "It's the only explanation. Something's happened that isn't meant too, which makes Hermione and Ginevra's mission doubly important. If we're noticing the effects now, it could spell Camelot's destruction."

"There has to be a way to contact them." McGonagall said stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge the fear in her voice at Godric's words. "I know someone that can help."

* * *

After the knighting ceremony, Hermione led Ginny to Gaius's chambers, where she was to meet Merlin. Before they could open the door, they heard Merlin's voice from inside.

"Something's wrong with Arthur. He's consistently unhappy, more so than usual. He only smiles when he's around Gwen or his knights, and even then the smiles don't last."

"Do you think magic is at fault?" Gaius asked. Hermione and Ginny shared a look - Gaius knew about Merlin's magic?

"I don't know - can magic make someone depressed?"

"I don't think so, no. But magical creatures can."

"Which one?"

"Dementors." Hermione entered without knocking, and she would apologize for that later, but for now she needed to be honest with both Merlin and Gaius.

"You know of magical creatures, Hermione?" Gaius asked. "And you too, Sir George?" He didn't seem surprised by their outburst. He actually appeared intrigued.

"We do." Ginny responded. "In fact, magic is why we're here."

Hermione turned and closed the door, leaning on it momentarily before standing up straight.

"My name isn't Hermione Griffin. It's Granger, and George isn't my brother. He's not even a man."

"Name's Ginny Weasley." Ginny offered, her voice changing to portray her true gender. "We're from the future."

"And we're here because of my destiny." Hermione added.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks. Merlin had long ago learned that he could not escape his fate, but could Hermione? "I'm meant to guide King Arthur Pendragon on the path that will lead to Albion's greatest days." Saying it out loud, fully, gave her a strong sense of relief and empowerment.

"You mean to say that the two of you have traveled back in time to save Arthur?" Merlin questioned. Hermione nodded slowly. "Those Dementors you mentioned. What are they?"

"Are you saying you believe us?" Coming in here and exposing themselves had seemed like a great idea when it first happened, but now she wasn't so sure. They could think the two girls were completely insane, or worse! And wasn't impersonation a crime? Hermione was beginning to seriously regret her decision when Merlin smiled.

"It seems we have a similar destiny, Hermione. I'm also supposed to guide Arthur to greatness." His smile turned downward. "But I must have failed if you're here."

"You didn't fail, Merlin. You just need a little guidance yourself." Hermione wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but the way that Merlin looked at her made her think it was. "As for Dementors...they're dark and awful creatures that make their focus experience their worst memories over and over, sucking all the positivity from a person until they're nothing but an empty husk."

"Is there a way to fight them? To destroy them?"

"Not to destroy them, but there is a spell to protect yourself from them." Hermione replied. "I've seen two in Camelot already, but that's not the most disturbing thing."

Merlin and Gaius waited for her to continue.

"In the years I've studied magic, I've never heard of a single person being able to conjure a Dementor. They wander freely, feeding on the darkest parts of our souls. However, after some observation, I think that Arthur is doing just that."

"He's bringing monsters to Camelot? Arthur would never do that!" Merlin argued.

"No, not intentionally. I don't think he can see them, which is also perplexing. He's conjuring the Dementors through the darkness in his soul; the doubt, the pain...the Dementors feast on it."

"I guess Arthur's change in demeanor makes sense, then." Merlin said after a pause. "If these creatures are taking away his happiness, then all that's left is negativity."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "Like you said, he's only happy when he's with his knights or the queen, but soon enough, that'll be taken away too. Dementors are relentless - once they've latched onto a target, they do not give up."

A solemn silence fell over the group, and Ginny was the first to break it.

"Hermione, d'you think we should teach Merlin the Patronus Charm?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny, thinking for a moment. She wasn't sure that Merlin used their same form of magic; but she supposed that if he was meant to protect Arthur, then he had to know what to do.

"Or maybe we learn his version of it." Hermione said. "I used it against a Dementor earlier today, but it would probably be stronger if it was used properly." she turned to Merlin. "Do you know of a spell that loosely translates to 'I await a protector'?"

Merlin and Gaius stared at her as though she had grown three heads. "It's a form of spell. It can be corporeal or not; the corporeal version is an animal, usually one that the caster is most closely associated with. The non-corporeal version is a large shield, useful for a large amount of Dementors. The charm can only be brought forth by your happiest memory, otherwise you will fall prey to the Dementor's clutches."

"I've never heard of this spell," said Gaius.

"It's probably part of the Old Religion." Merlin said thoughtfully. "If they're from the future, they're bound to have more knowledge than we do."

"How do you use magic? Do you have a wand?" Hermione asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I say a spell and it channels through my hands."

"Wandless magic is extremely powerful." Ginny breathed out. "I mean, I _knew _you were powerful, you are _the _Merlin, but..."

"What do you mean by 'the' Merlin? I'm just Merlin."

"That's the thing. You're not. You're famous where we come from."

"I am?" Merlin asked, baffled.

"You are." Ginny said with a chuckle, thinking back to the many ways her family had used Merlin's name over the years. Her father's favorite pseudo-swear was 'Merlin's beard!'. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

That night, Hermione rolled over on the floor of Merlin's chambers, moaning in her sleep.

**"Áwréon." Hermione saw herself through the glamour of the Polyjuice Potion. The woman who had cast the spell had long, dark, curled hair and menacing green eyes. "You are pathetic, just like your king." she sneered. "Arthur was never fit to rule Camelot." **

**"You're wrong." Hermione said firmly, abandoning the pretense of acting like Arthur. The woman knew her true identity, so why bother? "Arthur is meant to rule Camelot for years to come; and he won't fall to the likes of you!" In the same breath, Hermione continued. "I don't understand how you can live with yourself. How you can live with the blood that stains your hands-"**

**The woman stepped forward and slapped Hermione across the face. **

**"Don't speak of things you fail to understand." Hermione held her cheek, blinking back tears.**

**"I understand perfectly." Hermione turned toward the woman. "Morgana." she slowly raised her arm, pointing her sword at Morgana's neck. "He trusted you. Loved you like a sister, and before that, Uther loved you like his own daughter. How could you betray him?"**

**"Uther did not love me ****_like _****his own daughter. I ****_was _****his daughter." She curled her lips in disgust. "He betrayed me by rejecting magic; I would have been killed if he knew. I was simply returning the favor." Her eyes flickered to someone over Hermione's shoulder, and in that moment, Hermione let her guard down, hoping it was someone who could help her. **

**She was wrong. Before she could do anything else, she suddenly felt a piercing pain in her abdomen. **

**"NO!" A voice bellowed, and she vaguely recognized it as Merlin's. "No, Hermione, no!" She fell to the ground as the blade was removed. She saw that a soldier had stabbed her, believing her to be Arthur. She smiled weakly - Morgana had used magic to see through the potion, but the soldier had not. **

**"You fool!" she yelled at the soldier. "You utter fool!" she whirled back to face Merlin. "Where is he? Where's Arthur?!" **

**"I'm right here." **

Hermione awoke screaming.

* * *

"The magic you speak of is ancient and powerful, Minerva." Professor Sybill Trelawney warned the Headmistress.

"It must be done, Sybill. We have no other choice." McGonagall answered. "Have you foreseen anything that could hinder us?" Sybill didn't respond. "Sybill?" Minerva leaned forward, and Sybill's head snapped in her direction.

"It is the destiny of the queen who lived once to live again. She will rule with the eternal king by her side, lifetime after lifetime. Born of greater magic than Emrys himself, they will fight together, Regina and her Hawk. _Eternally_."

Sybill gasped as she came out of the vision, her eyes even larger than normal behind her glasses. "We must help her." the Seer said resolutely. "Whatever the cost."

* * *

A/N: Don't forget that this story takes place almost immediately after season 4 ends, where Arthur has just retaken Camelot from Morgana and crowned Gwen queen. Morgana was healed by Aithusa, and is now in the Darkling Woods, plotting her revenge. Hermione's appearance is no accident, I assure you.

Enough of my prattling. Please review! I love that you're all following the story, but reviews are what really keep me going! So please, please review!

-Charmy


	6. The Burden We Carry

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Six:

The Burden We Carry

Swallowing hard as she accepted a goblet of water, Hermione avoided everyone's gaze. Her yells had awoken not only Merlin, but Gaius, who was watching her curiously.

"What happened, Hermione?" Merlin asked.

"A nightmare." she answered, taking a sip of her water.

"I gathered that." Merlin nodded, understanding her hesitance. If anyone knew what it was like to have a power you didn't understand, it was Merlin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was about Arthur." Hermione said after a long pause. "About a future battle with a woman named Morgana."

Merlin and Gaius both froze at the mention of the name, and Hermione recalled the queen's frown when she had come up in conversation. "Who is Morgana?"

"She's...or, rather, she was, King Uther's ward. She betrayed us all after discovering she had magic and that she had a half-sister." Gaius answered, worry clear on his face. "What happened in this dream, Hermione?"

"Well-AH!" A blade seemed to pierce her abdomen and cried out. The goblet fell from her grip and the water spilled all over the floor. Merlin and Gaius went to her side, and Hermione's hand leapt to the wounded area.

The dark-haired soldier's face swam in front of her as he forced the sword further into her stomach. The pain was scorching, practically electric in its intensity.

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other. Hermione took deep breaths, sweat coating her forehead.

"It's over." she breathed out. "I...I felt the sword, the sword in my dream, stabbing me."

"Hermione," Gaius said firmly. "You have to tell me exactly what happened in this dream." Merlin refilled her goblet and mopped up the mess, listening intently.

Hermione took another gulp of the water and closed her eyes.

"We were on a field; it was dark and foggy. Morgana and I were yelling at each other, and all of the sudden, another one of her soldiers stabs me in the stomach. She called him a fool and demanded to know where Arthur was. Arthur appeared and said...I'm right here." She shuddered at the memory.

"We need to talk to Arthur." Merlin said resolutely. He stood, as if he were going to leave at that very moment. "He needs to know that Morgana is still out there."

"I'm sure he knows that, Merlin." Gaius said calmly. "And how do you expect to tell him that she's after his throne again? Magic is still banned; and having visions is a type of magic. If you tell him that, Hermione will be sentenced to death." Merlin deflated, realizing the old physician was correct.

"There's got to be _something _we can do."

Hermione stood, her legs wobbly.

"For now, we have to pretend everything is normal. Until Morgana mounts an attack or Arthur lifts the ban, there's nothing we can do." she said. "Come on, Merlin. It's almost time to go to work anyway."

* * *

Unknown to the two servants, the king was having his own share of sleeping troubles.

While Gwen slept peacefully beside him, Arthur was coated with a sheen of sweat, his light sleeping tunic soaked through. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, and his teeth clenched tightly.

**A woman was sitting peacefully on a tree. Her skin was pale, her eyes a warm chocolate brown as she read the novel in her lap. Her caramel colored hair lifted slightly in the breeze. Arthur knew her face - he swore he did, but he could not recall her name. **

**A chill seemed to fall across the scene, and the girl looked up in alarm. Throwing her book aside, she pulled a stick from her sleeve and pointed it at something Arthur couldn't see.**

**"Leave him alone!" she cried out. **

**"Hermione, don't!" A new voice yelled, but she had already waved her arm. Was that Merlin? **

**"Expecto Patronum!" A large blue shield poured from the stick, and Arthur watched as she fought the invisible foe. **

**"You've doomed us both!" Merlin told her angrily. He turned back to Arthur, meeting his eyes slowly. "Sire..."**

"Sire...sire...sire!" Arthur awoke with a start to Merlin's concerned face. "Are you feeling ill, sire?"

"No, just a bad dream." Arthur sat up and saw that Hermione was helping Gwen prepare her bath, and he could hardly believe it. Did she have magic? Was it possible? And what had Merlin meant by both? Could they _both _have magic?

"Come on, you clotpole. The knights won't train themselves." Merlin said, and Arthur shook himself. Why was he vesting so much in a dream? _It's useless. _He decided. He stood and ignored Merlin's inquisitive gaze.

Meanwhile, Hermione was choosing a gown for the queen to wear that day when she heard a voice.

_Miss Granger? _

Suddenly dizzy, she held her head, turning away from Gwen for a moment. Wait a second - she recognized that voice.

_Professor Trelawney? _

_Yes, it is me, dear. You are in Camelot, then? _

_Y-Yes, but how do you know about that? How are you speaking to me?_

_Professor McGonagall has news of the utmost importance to tell you._

_How are you doing this, Professor?_

_No time to explain. Now that I know that I can do this, I will use my Inner Eye to examine what has happened so far. Return to what you were doing. _

Hermione frowned. She had never come across a force of magic that could transcend time and thought. However, she had never really investigated Divination before, so she supposed it was possible. Anything was possible at this point.

* * *

She found Ginny a bit later, training with Arthur and the other knights. She was walking with Gwen, making idle conversation, when she saw Ginny go down. She fell flat on her back, her helmet knocked from her head.

Hermione gasped - that had to hurt.

"Elyan's training hard," Gwen commented of the tall, dark-skinned knight that had defeated Ginny.

"Elyan?" Hermione asked.

"My brother." Gwen replied with a small smile. "He is...very important to me."

"So is my brother." Hermione saw that Elyan helped Ginny to her feet. They shook hands, and that was when Hermione and Ginny met gazes. Ginny said something to Elyan, who turned to speak to Arthur. The king looked over and saw his queen and her servant. He nodded once, and Elyan and Ginny walked toward their sisters.

"Elyan." Gwen greeted warmly, hugging him. "You've fought well."

"I still have much to learn." Elyan responded. He turned to Hermione. "Your brother has quite the skill - I just barely defeated him."

"I let you win." Ginny grinned good-naturedly. "Didn't want to maim your pretty face." The redhead turned back to Hermione. "News from home, then?"

Realizing it was code, Hermione nodded.

"Mother spoke to the town's soothsayer." Hermione answered, hoping that Ginny connected that she meant McGonagall and Trelawney. "She didn't give me details, but the soothsayer seems to think that something is wrong in Ottery."

"Something's always wrong in Ottery." Ginny said, but her eyebrows were knitted together.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur interrupted.

"Guinevere, I hope you won't be keeping my knights all afternoon."

"Oh please, Arthur. It was just a bit of catching up. You work them both so hard."

"Would you rather they go into battle unprepared?" Arthur's voice was cross, suspiciously so. All sources indicated he was enamored with his wife, so why would he be cross with her?

"Of course not." Gwen's voice turned cold, and she and Arthur stared at each other for a few moments before Arthur grabbed Ginny and Elyan's shoulders, shoving them back toward the practice ground.

* * *

"Mother and soothsayer?" Ginny questioned later, walking into Gaius's chambers. It was late, after dinner, and Merlin was still with Arthur and Gaius was doing some errands. Hermione and Ginny went to the back room, where Hermione changed out of her dress.

"McGonagall and Trelawney." A look of realization crossed Ginny's face. "Trelawney communicated with me...telepathically." They came out into the main area, Hermione dressed in a large tunic and dark brown trousers, her braid still intact but with wisps framing her face. Ginny still wore her armor, and would until she went to sleep later that night.

"Maybe her Inner Eye does have use after all." Ginny said thoughtfully. They were quiet before Hermione spoke again.

"I had another nightmare last night."

Ginny's eyes widened. Hermione lifted her sleeping shirt to reveal the scar on her abdomen. "It's getting worse, Ginny. There are burn scars on my legs too."

"We have to do something - if the dreams are causing this, then-"

"Then we have to save Arthur, I know."

_Miss Granger. _Hermione winced and held her head.

_Professor. _

_Are you alone?_

_I'm with Ginny._

_Good. Relay what I'm going to tell you to Miss Weasley. You must both be aware that a great battle lies ahead. King Arthur, according to legends, dies in the next battle to come, the battle of Camlann. This cannot be allowed to happen._

_If the legends say it's so-_

_No. He died before he could bring Albion to its greatest triumph. His line died with him as well, and the stories of old became myth. It is up to you to keep him alive. To keep his reign prosperous until his queen produces an heir. _

_And if I die in the process?_

_That is why you have Miss Weasley with you, is it not? _Hermione blinked at the bluntness of the statement. _Don't misunderstand. I don't wish you harm. I just want you to understand the gravity of what you are doing. _

_I do, Professor. _

A pause.

_There is something else. Today, the Headmistress noticed a time ripple. This means that the battle is closer than you may think. Take all precautionary measures. Earn the king's trust. _

_I am only a servant - how is he to trust me? _

_You will find a way. _

The next day, Hermione was performing her duties when Arthur stopped her.

"Hermione," he said her name as though he were only just now recalling it. "I want you and Merlin to join Guinevere and I for dinner tonight."

Hermione's heart throbbed. Did he know?

"Any particular reason, sire?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No. Just do as you're told." Arthur answered, and he walked away. Hermione watched him go, unsure of what he'd meant by that.

* * *

Professor Trelawney stared into her crystal ball. Clouds swirled before her, the mists of time parting to show her the past that would inevitably lead to the future.

She knew her Inner Eye never lied, yet the future that she had foreseen was impossible. How could Hermione Granger be the Once and Future Queen? All stories of King Arthur spoke of his queen as Guinevere. From what she had gathered from Hermione's mind, this was currently so. Arthur had married Guinevere, yet Hermione's destiny had her by his side on the throne.

_Please, guiding spirits. Allow me to see what others cannot..._

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Please review!

-Charmy


	7. Shadow of a Doubt

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Seven:

Shadow of a Doubt

"Gaius."

The elderly physician turned to face his young king, who stood in the doorway to his chambers, looking exhausted and completely unlike himself.

"Arthur." Gaius responded, abandoning pleasantries because he could see the weariness on Arthur's features, and that he had come here for help. "Are you all right?" He knew the answer - he suspected that if what Hermione said was true, then he would be weakened considerably.

"I'm tired, Gaius. It's been months - why won't she attack?"

"By she I'm assuming you mean Morgana." Gaius knew that Arthur didn't want war, but he was wise enough to know it was coming.

"The traitorous witch herself." Arthur spat venomously. "After everything we ever did for her, myself and my father both...she betrayed us all."

"Sit down, Arthur." Gaius told the young king, who complied after closing the door to the physician's chambers. Merlin was off in the royal library, searching for information on the creatures that Hermione spoke of. Hermione was attending to the queen, and Ginny was presumably with the other knights. Arthur should probably be there too, but the knights could fare for a while alone. "You didn't come here to discuss Morgana's stall. You've come here to discuss another matter." Gaius said wisely. "One of great importance."

Arthur sighed - he should have known that Gaius would see through his ruse. The physician had known Arthur since his birth; he had treated his wounds, sicknesses, and other ailments since before he could talk. He had done it all without complaint, and with incomparable loyalty. If there was anyone in this kingdom that Arthur could confide in, it was Gaius.

"I had a dream, Gaius." Arthur's voice was quiet, small, even. "I...saw Hermione. I didn't recognize her at first, but once I did, she looked up. She pulled this strange stick from her sleeve and used magic, against Merlin's wishes. He said..." Arthur paused. "He said something about dooming them both."

Gaius watched the king's reactions to what he was saying - the furrowed brow, the unhappy frown, and the pallor of his cheeks. All of that told him that Arthur was in an extremely vulnerable state, one where his mood could change like the flip of a coin. Pendragons were known for their mood shifts, after all. He chose his next words carefully.

"Dreams are not reflections of reality. We often dream of those who we see everyday. Most times, we don't remember the content of the dream at all - it's simply our mind's tricks as we sleep."

"So Hermione and Merlin aren't sorcerers?" Arthur asked hopefully. Gaius didn't reply with a confirmation or denial, instead, he responded with a question.

"You had doubts about them?"

"No! Yes!" Arthur groaned, frustrated. "I'm...not sure. I don't know."

A thought occurred to Gaius, and he again considered his words with caution.

"Arthur, having dreams such as this does not mean you have magic." Arthur's head shot up, and he opened his mouth to speak and probably yell, but after a moment, he closed it. "Yes, Morgana had nightmares, and it was how she discovered her magic, but one dream does not make you a warlock. Also, not every magic user is the same. Your half-sister chose to use it for evil."

"Magic is evil." He thought back to the blue shield that Hermione had cast in his dream. It had been meant to...protect him? Magic was only used for selfishness, wasn't it? It was. It had to be. Magic had killed his father.

"No. Magic itself is not good or evil, it simply lies in between. It is up to those who wield it."

Arthur was silent. Gaius had expected an outburst, but perhaps he hadn't taken Arthur's recent maturity into consideration. "Your father's death was not your fault, nor was it the fault of magic." he added. "The elderly sorcerer that tried to heal him-" Arthur glanced up to protest, but Gaius held up a hand. "I know about that. That sorcerer is an old friend; he was quite distraught that he couldn't save your father. He told me everything: Dragoon's magic worked. Your father was healed. However, it was Morgana's magic that counteracted the sorcerer's."

"Morgana? She wasn't there!"

"No, but she had enchanted a necklace to undo any healing magic that was done. I suspect that Agravaine put it around Uther's neck, which sealed his fate. Before that though - before he was stabbed, Uther's spirit was gone. Morgana's betrayal broke his heart irreparably." Arthur fell silent, yet again. Whether from shock or numbness, Gaius couldn't tell.

"Thank you Gaius. You've given me much to consider." Arthur stood, and Gaius bowed to his king. "Oh, and please keep this between us. I don't want any of this to spread."

"You have my word." Gaius replied.

* * *

"Hermione, you seem nervous. Are you okay?" Gwen asked Hermione, who couldn't keep her hands from shaking while she fixed the queen's corset.

"Fine, my lady. I just haven't had much to eat today is all." She was actually very nervous about dinner. What could Arthur want from her or Merlin?

"Well you'll definitely be well fed at dinner." Gwen smiled warmly. "There's something about you - I feel as if I've known you a long time."

Hermione didn't respond right away, but she found it was unnecessary as she finished preparing the queen.

As they ventured to the meeting hall, the queen held a commanding presence, walking with a purpose in her gait and in her eyes. Hermione followed behind, and soon they were at their destination.

"Guinevere." Arthur said as they entered. "Hermione."

"Arthur." Gwen replied. "Merlin."

"Shall we?" Arthur asked gesturing to the meal that the kitchen servants had just laid out. Arthur pulled out Gwen's chair, and Merlin did the same for Hermione. Both women smiled in thanks, though Gwen's was slightly more open and less friendly than Hermione's.

"So, sire. Was there any reason that you wanted to eat with Merlin and myself tonight?" Hermione tried not to let her voice waver.

"Something that my father rarely did while he was king was appreciate the servants. He just accepted them as they were, something I always had a problem with. There were many things my father did not do as king." Merlin's eyebrows furrowed; Arthur never spoke ill of Uther. Something must have happened to change his mind.

Gwen blushed prettily at the indirect compliment, and Hermione recalled that the queen herself had once been a servant. She wondered how that had worked out, as Arthur was a prince at that point and, for all intents and purposes, on a much higher level than Gwen. She would have to ask Merlin later.

Just then, the cooks brought out their dinner. Hermione had never seen such grandiose food, not even at Hogwarts. The meat - pork - shined with fresh flavor, the cliché apple in its mouth only adding to its delicious appearance. Other side dishes were spread across the table, but Hermione's focus was on the pig.

Her stomach dropped as she thought about it. The fact that they were eating a slaughtered pig made her glance over at Arthur. He was up like that animal, his own sister plotting against him. It made her lose any appetite she might have had. She'd never had siblings; Harry and Ron were the only two that came close, so she couldn't imagine what it was like to have a betrayal such as that looming in the back of her mind. Her heart ached for Arthur, in a way that she chose not to analyze too closely.

When the meal was served, she pushed it away. She chose to eat the vegetables, if for no other reason than to put the queen at ease. When dinner was over, Arthur and Guinevere retired for the evening, their servants following to prepare them for a good night's rest.

* * *

"How did Arthur and Gwen even get to know each other?" Hermione asked a bit later as they left the king and queen's chambers. "It all seems so random."

"Gwen used to be the Lady Morgana's maidservant, so she was always around the castle. They kept coming together in different situations, like fate." Merlin answered, and then chuckled. "Once, Arthur needed his true love's kiss to get out of an enchantment and it worked only when Gwen kissed him." Hermione thought that was rather sweet, but she couldn't fight the noxious dread in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Days passed in similar ways. It became routine for Hermione and Merlin to dine with Arthur and Guinevere, and soon enough, Hermione and Ginny had been in the past for a full month. Hermione and Merlin grew closer, as did Ginny and the knights.

All was peaceful until one day, during a counsel meeting, Arthur lost his temper.

"You mean to tell me that she's been in the Darkling Woods this entire time?!" he slammed his hands against the table. "_What _is she waiting for?"

"Sire, our scouts only saw who they thought looked like Morgana. It could have been a mistake-" squeaked the council members, clearly wary of the king's anger.

"My knights don't make mistakes." Arthur growled. Hermione and Merlin exchanged looks, and Hermione felt a chill in the air. Turning her head, she saw yet another Dementor floating outside the window. Ice clung to the windowpanes, and Hermione subtly grabbed Merlin's elbow. He followed her gaze and his eyes went wide. He turned back to Arthur, who stormed out of the room.

Gwen looked as though she wanted to go after him, but someone had to stay with the counsel. She looked to Hermione, who complied.

She found Arthur leaning on the wall opposite the meeting room. His head was down and his arms crossed. A Dementor lurked nearby, and Hermione instinctively grabbed her wand.

Arthur looked up and the Dementor flew away. Hermione's grip on her wand loosened, and she slowly approached the king.

"Sire," Hermione began. "The queen sent me to come and find you."

"Well you've found me." Arthur said humorlessly. She saw that his skin was pale and he looked beaten. The same feeling that she'd had at dinner the night before came, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him. It was not her place, she knew, but that barely made it easier.

"You need to come back to counsel. You're showing weakness because of who Morgana is."

"Who she _was._" Arthur snapped, his chin jutting out defiantly. "I never cared for anyone like I cared for her. We have the same father, and only that makes her related to me."

"And she's using that against you, don't you see it? I know you want to think that she's the same woman, that she's not evil, but she was responsible for your father's death, and the death of many others. She's been corrupted by hatred. There's no saving her." Arthur's head whipped in her direction, and for a second, Hermione thought that he would have her arrested. But then he looked down, smiling bitterly.

"You're audacious, I'll give you that." he said after a moment. "I should have you flogged or put in the stocks for speaking to your king that way."

"But you won't." Hermione looked at him. "You're a good man, sire. I've only been here a short time, but I can see that clear as day."

Hermione glanced over his head - the Dementor was nearby, out of sight perhaps, but still near. She could feel the chill, but Arthur's mood had improved.

"Thank you." Arthur said, and Hermione nodded. "You're a good friend."

"I do my best." Hermione replied. As Arthur walked back to the counsel room, Hermione whispered, "_Básne feorhhyrde._" (1) Hermione's eyes turned to liquid gold, and the Dementor was propelled away.

"I apologize for my outburst." Arthur told the court, and Gwen looked at Hermione, smiling gratefully. Hermione winked. "Let us continue."

* * *

"So, she is learning magic." Morgana leaned back from her cauldron, a thoughtful look on her face. "No amount of magical protection can hide him from his own doubts." the former ward smiled sinisterly. "Arthur is strong, but he is only human and is prey to human weakness." she turned to the Dementors, who floated by a frozen tree. "Go." she pointed away from her person and the Dementor followed the order.

Morgana looked up and into the distance, where the castle was now protected by two sorcerers and an army of thousands. Her eyes narrowed. "I _am_ the rightful heir of Camelot. I will bring about a new order. The time of the Pendragon dynasty will end before it has a chance to begin."

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful until Hermione came across a sobbing Gwen.

"My lady!" She ran to the queen's side. "What's the matter?"

"A-Arthur and I." Gwen sniffled. "We had a huge f-fight."

"About what?"

"What happened in court today. He never loses composure like that. I wanted to be sure he was all right." she took a shuddering breath. "I've never seen him so angry. It was so unlike him."

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked. "I'll get Merlin to talk to him." Gwen took the cloth that Hermione offered and daintily wiped her nose and her face.

"He stormed out - he's probably out in the Woods, clearing his head."

"Will you be all right while I go and get Merlin?"

"Yes, yes." Gwen replied. Hermione hurried out, and Gwen stared out the window, wondering just what could be wrong with her king.

* * *

"Merlin!" Hermione cried as she entered Gaius's chambers. Merlin whirled around, knocking his leg into Gaius's worktable. "Arthur and Gwen got into a row. You've got to go talk to him."

"I've got errands to run for Gaius." Merlin told her. "Besides, I really don't want to be the one to talk him down."

"Come on, Merlin. You know him better than I do." Hermione pleaded. "Gwen was crying."

An annoyed look crossed Merlin's face; he cared for Gwen too much for anyone, even her husband, to make her cry.

"Where is that dollophead?" he demanded.

"Gwen said he might be in the Woods."

"I'll go talk to him if you run the errands."

"Done."

* * *

Arthur was indeed in the woods, throwing knives at a tree.

"Arthur!" Merlin called, getting the king's attention. It was then that a Dementor appeared, swooping in from behind the tree. The area around them turned into a frozen tundra, and Arthur fell to his knees.

The Dementor crowded over him, sucking away the king's very life force.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

A/N: I know, you all hate me. It has to end this way! All will be explained, I promise!

(1) This loosely translates to "I await a protector", in Old English, which is what Expecto Patronum means in Latin, according to the Harry Potter Wiki.

Please review!

-Charmy


	8. Kiss of Death

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Eight:

Kiss of Death

"Get away from him!" Without thinking, Merlin shot forward and threw his arms up, acting as a human shield. Arthur was lying on the ground, scarily quiet. As soon as Merlin came in contact with the Dementor's Kiss, he recalled everything he forced himself to never think about.

_"No! Will!" Will took the arrow meant for Arthur, and protected Merlin with his dying breath. _

_"Freya!" He brought her to the lake, the one she had dreamt of, and he had to send her away. Her. The only girl he had ever loved. _

_"Father!" They had barely gotten to know each other, barely been father and son for more than a few hours when he was struck down. _

He recalled their deaths in vivid clarity, theirs, and all of the others he had failed to protect. It had haunted him for a long time to see their faces and know that they had died because of him. Will had been protecting him from discovery, Freya had been the victim of a curse and was trying to escape when Arthur wounded her, and his father had been protecting him from Cenred's men.

"_BÁSNE FEORHHYRDE!" _A new voice shouted. A gust of wind knocked the creature away, and Merlin gasped for air, falling to the ground beside Arthur. "Merlin! Merlin!" Hermione's face went in and out of focus. "Arthur! Arthur!" she alternated between them, trying to rouse one or both. "Someone help!"

The guards of the outer walls heard her cries and sounded the alarm. That was the last thing that Merlin heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Slowly, Merlin came too on his own bed, wincing at the pain that had curled around his brain like a contented dog.

"Arthur." he whispered, getting to his feet. His vision swam briefly, but he shook it off. Going into the main chamber, he discovered that Arthur was lying on the table, still unconscious. Gwen was by his side, holding his hand. Hermione stood toward the corner, trying to give the couple some privacy. "Hermione." Merlin said, and she looked up. Gwen acknowledged him with a nod, and Merlin went toward the queen's servant. "How long has it been?"

"Only a few hours. He should wake up soon." Hermione took a small chocolate bar from her apron and presented it to him. She must have gotten it from the kitchen. "It helps." she said as an explanation, and Merlin took the sweet.

"Was that a Dementor, then?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone, biting into his chocolate. As soon as the sweet met his tongue, his headache began to lift. He would have to speak to Gaius about this in the future.

"Yes. This is the first time it's directly attacked." Hermione answered. "Are you all right?"

"I've got a splitting headache, but otherwise, yeah."

"It's probably because you weren't exposed for very long. Too long, and the creature sucks out your soul." Merlin grimaced, and Hermione nodded toward Arthur and Guinevere. "Seems not even a petty fight could keep her away."

"Gwen's loved Arthur for quite a long time - before they were married, they were forced apart more than once. She's always been resilient."

"It makes her a great queen." Hermione said respectfully. She stepped forward. "My lady," she addressed the queen. "Perhaps you should go rest. Merlin and I will stay with him." Gwen looked hesitant.

"You need to rest." Hermione told her. "I'll be along in a while to assist you."

"I can manage." Gwen said softly. "Watch over him."

"I will."

Hermione and Merlin sat beside Arthur, continuing their conversation.

"He is going to wake up, right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but it may take some time. The Dementors have been working on him for a long time. With everything you told me that's happened over the past year, it's likely that they saw his fight with Gwen as a chance to perform the Kiss."

"The Kiss?" Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"A Dementor's Kiss is a fate worse than death. The Dementor will latch itself to your face and suck your soul from your body, leaving you in as a husk of your former self. It's a terrible way to die."

"Sounds like it's right up Morgana's alley. She'll do anything to bring Arthur down, and the more he suffers, the happier she'll be."

Arthur groaned and slowly began to stir. He opened his eyes and then winced at the headache he undoubtedly had.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were attacked by...a wild animal." Merlin blurted brilliantly.

"An animal?" Arthur asked dubiously. "How come only my head hurts?"

"You were caught off guard and fell against a rock, which knocked you out."

"Merlin, I'm the _King_. I don't get 'caught off guard'." Arthur reminded him, sounding as if the very idea appalled him.

"You had a lot on your mind." Merlin said back. "Or did you forget about your fight with Gwen?" he was still angry that the prat had made his friend cry. No one had the right.

"Oh. Guinevere." Arthur groaned, sitting up slowly."She's probably extremely angry with me."

"She was here until a few minutes ago; when Merlin and I persuaded her to get some rest." Hermione smiled lightly. "I think that in light of your brush with death, she's willing to forgive you."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest. She had saved his life; but beyond that, she cared about his well-being. She was intelligent enough to realize what that could mean.

_Blast it. _She thought, casting a quick prayer heavenward. _Blast it all. _

* * *

Moonlight filled the small closet room. Merlin slept peacefully, turned away from the window. Hermione stared at the ceiling, sleep evading her. She rolled over in her spot on the floor, willing for not only sleep, but dreamless sleep.

_I hope everything works out for Arthur and Gwen. They're destined for each other. _She couldn't ignore the twinge in her chest this time, and she sat up, running a hand through her hair. _It's wrong. I can't...like him. Not like that. He's a king that lives hundreds of years before my time! And he's married! I'm only meant to protect him. That's all. As soon as I guide him on the right path, Ginny and I are going home. _It was strange how the more she tried to tell herself, the less true it sounded.

Giving up on sleep, decided to take a walk through the courtyard to calm her nerves.

Quietly getting to her feet so that she wouldn't wake Merlin, she carefully grabbed a cloak and slid her wand into her sleeve. Even though she knew some of Merlin's magic, she felt defenseless without her wand at her side.

Once she was out in the corridor, the crisp night air cascaded by her and she walked slowly, hoping to gather her thoughts and for drowsiness to come to her.

She came to the courtyard and found Arthur sitting on the stairs leading into the castle, his head in his hands. Carefully approaching him, he looked up when she sat down.

"Hermione." he greeted roughly.

"My Lord," As soon as she said it, Arthur shuddered. "You should be resting."

"Call me Arthur. Please." he said softly. Hermione hesitated, but was curious to the king's troubles.

"A-Arthur." To Hermione, it felt wrong to call him by his first name. It was too personal for her to say - her, a simple servant to her reigning sovereign. Whether she was destined to protect him or not, she had to keep up appearances.

Arthur sighed deeply.

"The only people that call me by my first name anymore are Guinevere and Merlin. To everyone else, I'm 'Sire', or 'my Lord'."

"You're the king - would you rather they didn't treat you with respect?"

"Of course not." Arthur murmured. "But I'm more than just their king. I want them to think of me as their friend too." his head sank, and so did Hermione's heart. He was so vulnerable this way, and it tugged at something inside of her. "I just...I'm..." he sighed again. "I'm lost." he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "I'm not sure what to do."

"About what?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Everything!" Arthur yelled loudly. "Nothing is as it should be. Morgana's against me, my father is dead...I'm not ready to be a king, Hermione. The attack today...there's no way it was a wild animal. It was some sort of creature. I know it. I remembered all of my worst experiences, especially..." he paused, his throat catching. "Especially when my father died. I felt as though I would...that I would never be happy again."

Hermione gently put her hand over his. His eyes flicked to her hand, but otherwise he showed no recognition of the comforting gesture. Instead, he lifted his head up when Hermione spoke.

"I once read that some men are born great, some men achieve greatness..." she looked into his eyes. "And some have greatness thrust upon them. I think you fall into the third category. You were born a prince, yet your life was fraught with so much change that when your father died, you were forced to grow up just a little bit too fast."

She looked down at their clasped hands, blushed lightly and tried to pull away. He held fast, which surprised her. "You have the faith of your people, your queen, your servant, your oldest mentor, and me. We believe in you, Arthur."

"I don't deserve it." Arthur broke their stare and looked out at the empty courtyard.

"I may not have been a witness to everything, but I've heard stories." Hermione took a moment to consider her words. "You deserve all the respect, faith, and trust that your people have given you. You are fated to be a great ruler. You need to believe that." she stopped for a minute. "As for the creature, I wouldn't know. Have you come across magical creatures before?"

"Many times. A dragon once attacked Camelot, nearly destroyed it." Hermione made a mental note to ask Merlin about that.

Over their heads, a Dementor floated ominously, looking for an opening. It could only sense positivity from both of them, which perplexed the creature.

They were silent for a few moments, before Arthur met her gaze once again.

"You know, you are quite beautiful, Hermione." She could see the honesty in his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. The first thought that crossed her mind was glee - _he thought she was beautiful! _- but that was quickly overshadowed by her loyalty to Gwen.

"Thank you, sire. But that's not something you should be telling your wife's maidservant."

"Even if it's true?"

"You're rather bold." She chuckled out nervously, deciding that her traitorous heart should _not _be hammering because of the way he was looking at her. "Goodnight, my Lord."

"I thought we already established that you can call me Arthur."

"My Lord." Hermione insisted.

She managed to break his hold on her hands and she left with a huff, almost forgetting to curtsy. His blue eyes followed her, and she didn't have to see them to know that he was watching. Once she was inside the castle and away from his gaze, she leaned against the wall, willing her legs to work and her heart to slow down.

* * *

"He complimented you?" Ginny asked that morning before training. "What did he say?"

"He..." Hermione couldn't keep herself from blushing. "He told me I was beautiful."

Ginny uncharacteristically squealed. "Oh shut up! It's not like it means anything! In case you forgot, he's married!"

"Talking about Arthur?" Merlin inquired, coming out of his room.

"He and Hermione met up last night. He told her she was beautiful." Ginny said, and Merlin's eyes went comically wide. "What?"

"Please not again," Merlin muttered, shaking his head. "It's happened three times before!"

"What has?"

"He's been enchanted! It's obvious!" Merlin flipped through some of Gaius's books, and Hermione frowned.

"Merlin," she stated calmly. "Are you saying that _I _enchanted the king? When I know full and well that he is in love with and married to Queen Guinevere?" Merlin looked up and found her staring at him contemptuously. It took him a minute, but he started to laugh nervously. "Surely you can't think that little of me."

"I don't!" Merlin protested. "It's just that...he's never had real feelings for anyone other than Gwen..."

"Just because he complimented me doesn't mean he has feelings for me." Hermione reminded him.

"Actually, it does." Merlin said. "You're from a different time, Hermione. I don't know how it is in the future, but in this time, when a man compliments a woman it usually means he feels something for her."

"Oh please." Hermione said, trying to be rational. "He can't have feelings for me, just like I can't have feelings for him!" She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. She frowned, while Ginny smirked imperiously. "Don't you have training to get to?" she snapped at the Weasley girl.

The redhead sighed heavily and grabbed her sword and helmet.

"We'll talk about this later." she said, and Hermione groaned internally.

After Ginny left, Hermione turned to Merlin.

"Arthur said that a dragon once attacked Camelot. What happened?"

Merlin sighed.

"You know that magic is outlawed in Camelot. Anyone caught using it will be sentenced to death, especially if they're caught doing something to the royal family, because that would be seen as high treason. As you know, I'm a warlock. I've been protecting Arthur for a long time now. Every time something happened, I went down in to the deep recesses of Camelot, where Uther's greatest trophy was kept prisoner."

"A dragon." Hermione concluded. Merlin nodded.

"The last of his kind." Merlin looked down, a strange look crossing his face. "Kilgharrah was the one who told me about my destiny, and for the first two years after that, I went to him for advice. I didn't always listen and I paid the price. In fact, he was the first one to tell me that Morgana was evil; which I didn't want to believe it at first. After a while, he started asking me to free him. I stalled for a long time, we fought a lot, but eventually, after I learned I was a Dragonlord, I freed him. He turned on Camelot, hoping to destroy Uther for the decades of imprisonment. I convinced him to leave. Arthur believes the dragon is dead."

By now, they were sitting across from each other at Gaius's worktable, which was still set up as a bed for Arthur.

"What's a Dragonlord?"

"It's a form of warlock, a magic that is passed from father to son. There used to be a lot of them, until the Great Purge. Uther wiped all of them out but one. My father, Balinor. He was forced to flee, and came to Ealdor. He lived with my mother for a while, but when Uther discovered him, he left again." Tears burned behind Merlin's eyes. "I barely knew him. My mother never talked about him, and I never asked. Gaius was the one to tell me while the city was under siege. We, Arthur and I, went searching for him to persuade him to stop Kilgharrah from destroying Camelot. He eventually agreed, but..." Merlin felt the tears run down his face, and he looked down at his hands.

Hermione reached forward and held his hands, and he looked up at her.

"You can rest easy. Your father didn't die in vain. There are dragons where I come from - a lot of them, and there are dragon tamers that contain them."

Merlin smiled through his tears.

"That's good to know." he said. "Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Lots more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Note: I am watching Merlin as I write this, and updating information according to the Merlin Wiki. Please forgive any mistakes, and also, review!

-Charmy


	9. I Am the Queen, You Are the Bee

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Nine

"I Am the Queen, You Are the Bee"

"Have you retrieved what I asked for?"

"Taken directly from the queen's hairbrush, my lady." The young girl - Sara was her name - bowed her head and presented the sorceress with a lock of curly black hair. Morgana's perfectly lacquered lips turned upwards, and she chuckled lightly. She took the piece of hair and tied it to a small figurine. Four Blood Guards stood at attention, and she ordered,

"Make sure she returns to Camelot unharmed."

"Yes, Lady Morgana." they bowed before her, as they should. Morgana turned back to her cauldron.

"_Ic æhtgeweald híe anda._" She dropped the figurine into the bubbling concoction. It glowed ominously, turning a milky white. "Guinevere Pendragon." Gold filled her eyes, and the concoction hissed as the spell took effect.

* * *

Gwen was sitting in the chambers she shared with Arthur, mindlessly brushing her hair. The door opened, and she turned.

Arthur stood there, looking both sheepish and happy, his hands behind his back. Gwen got to her feet and ran into his arms. He ran his hands down her back, and she leaned into his chest.

"Arthur." she breathed out. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Seems some wild animal was the culprit, according to Merlin and Hermione."

In that moment, Morgana's spell took hold. Gwen's pupils glowed white momentarily, but returned to their original color just as quickly. She stepped back from her husband's embrace.

_We must keep an eye on Hermione at all times. _A voice whispered, brushing the subtle order across her mind. _Make it so. _

"Do you know where Hermione is staying?" Gwen inquired.

"With Merlin and Gaius." Arthur answered, surprised by this sudden turn in conversation.

"Oh well that won't do. I'll tell her she can stay in my old house."

"I'll go and tell her. I was on my way to train anyway." He went toward the door, but stopped and turned back. "It's really kind of you to let Hermione stay there."

"Well, I haven't sold it and Elyan's a knight, so there's no real use for it other than a place for her to stay." Gwen replied.

Inside her subconscious, Gwen was fighting with the spell. As Arthur walked away, her heart called out to his.

_No! Stop! It's a trap, Arthur!_

_SILENCE! You will _**_obey_**_! _

Gwen's body grimaced as it became readjusted, taking on a calm and emotionless appearance. Her voice had an airiness to it that was completely unlike Gwen's normal tone.

In the woods, Morgana's smile widened.

_Let us begin. _

* * *

As he walked toward Gaius's chambers, Arthur belatedly realized that this would be the first time he would talk to Hermione since their midnight meeting. He had told her she was beautiful - and thanked her for her loyalty - he told her she was beautiful - _but he thanked her for her loyalty! _- but _he _**_a_****_married man_**had complimented an _unattached woman-_

_Gods, what have I done? _

He slowed his pace and ran a hand through his hair. He loved his wife. Of that, he was sure. He and Guinevere had fought hell and high water to be together, and this was how he repaid her? No. No, he had to stop this. Whatever _feelings _he was possibly having for this girl - this stranger, visitor, even - needed to end.

"Sire?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts, and then she was smiling at him. Her hair was back in its usual braid, a few wisps stubbornly framing her face, and she wore a modest servant's dress. She couldn't possibly think that anything would happen between them - he was no adulterer. "How are you doing?"

Of course - she was being cordial and polite. If she had acted any other way, he would have been insulted. It was that bitter irony that pulled at his gut like a knife that had already twisted through a gaping wound.

"Fine, thank you." he paused a moment to collect himself. "I came down to tell you that Guinevere has graciously offered you her old house to live in."

"Oh? Why didn't the queen tell me that herself? I was just on my way to her."

"I told her I would." Arthur answered. Silence fell, and Hermione glanced out the window, fidgeting. "You haven't seen Merlin lately, have you?" He asked, just for something to say.

"I think he's in the library. He didn't come back last night." Hermione told him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the queen." She curtsied and walked away.

Arthur shook himself and went in the opposite direction.

After she heard his footsteps fade, Hermione leaned against the wall and took a steadying breath. The cool stone scratched against her spine, and she stood there for a full minute before continuing to the queen's chambers.

_This has to stop. You know better. _She repeated this like a mantra, hoping that it would work and that her attraction to the king would disappear. Taking steady breaths through her nose, she convinced herself that it would work. It had too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was making his way back from the library, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. He'd fallen asleep on a book about magical creatures, and the puddle of drool in the spine would probably make Geoffrey spurn him for quite a long time.

As he passed the training area, he saw the knights practicing. His eyes found Ginny's form, and he paused a minute. Looking at her now, you would never know that there was a girl underneath. She looked and acted just like a bloke.

"Come on then, is that the best you've got?" she challenged Gwaine, who grinned. The rogue swiped his hair from his eyes and held his sword out. Ginny returned the gesture, smirking. Even her voice was deep and masculine. It was as though she was a completely different person.

Smiling to himself, Merlin continued his walk back toward Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Hermione noticed something was wrong with the queen after a few minutes of being with her. She seemed entirely too relaxed. _No, relaxed isn't the right word. Too...apathetic? _

"I'm sure Arthur told you about moving into my old house," Gwen commented, though her voice was a strange sort of monotone.

"He did, and I greatly appreciate the offer." Hermione pulled the corset strings tight, tight enough to cause pain, but the queen didn't even gasp. "However I must decline. I want to stay with Merlin and Gaius."

"Why is that? You can't be comfortable in their tiny chambers," Gwen baited.

"I don't want special treatment." _She's stubborn. _The voice murmured. _Convince her. _

"Why not? You're the queen's servant, surely you deserve the slightest bit of indulgence."

"Merlin is the king's servant. If it were the rule that the monarch's servant got special treatment, then where's Merlin's?" _Oh, she's sickeningly sweet. _

"Merlin is unimportant." Gwen snapped, and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Now she knew for sure something was wrong - Merlin was one of Gwen's closest friends. She would never talk about him in such a way. Gwen turned to face Hermione, and Hermione saw her pupils flicker between white and brown.

_Oh no. _Hermione thought. _Morgana's got her under the Imperius Curse. _

"However, if you're so adamant, consider this." Gwen said, turning back to face her reflection. "Hiding a secret in the citadel is a dangerous feat. It would be easier if you had a place of refuge away from the castle." Hermione's blood turned cold. Did she know?

"You believe I have a secret, my lady?" she asked carefully.

"You agreed with me when I asked about it on our ride outside the castle, or did you forget?"

"Of course I remember." Hermione smiled shakily, truly terrified. The war had instilled that fear in her - Morgana was using forbidden magic from her time, perhaps an older version, but the concept was still the same. If Hermione had any doubts about the threat that Morgana posed, she had none now. The fact that she was bold enough to curse the queen of Camelot convinced her that Gaius and Merlin had not been overly dramatic in their description of the former ward. It made chills run down her spine.

Despite knowing all this, it wasn't as though she could run right to Merlin about it. Before she told anyone, especially Arthur, she had to gather solid evidence. Her present suspicions were based on behavior, and few people would take Hermione's word over Gwen's. "If that's all, my lady, I'll take my leave."

She hurried out of the queen's chambers, only to crash directly into a young servant girl. The girl had been carrying freshly cleaned towels, and now they were scattered over the castle floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized. "I really must start watching where I'm going."

"No, it was my fault." the girl said, and Hermione got a good look at her.

Her hair was stuffed under a bonnet, but a few scarlet tendrils poked out along the side. Her eyes were a deep blue, and freckles were painted across the bridge of her nose. "I'm Sara."

"Hermione." Sara gasped.

"You're the servant to the queen!"

"I am." Hermione nodded. Sara paled. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's f-fine. I-I have to go." She grabbed the towels and got to her feet, jogging away. Hermione thought that was rather peculiar, but paid it no mind. She returned to her concerns about the queen and walked away.

* * *

Sara clutched the towels to her chest and made her way to the servants' quarters, where she was sure to receive a stern lecture from Willie, the servant matron. Yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

She rushed inside her small room and threw the towels to the side, falling on her bed in a huff. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, she tried to regain her composure. Meeting the queen's servant meant little; it wasn't as though she knew Sara's role in what had happened to the queen. Besides, all she had done was taken a lock of hair. What could that be used for?

"Sara! Get up you lazy dolt!" Willie's voice bellowed, and Sara sighed. She collected the towels and went out to clean them again.

* * *

Hermione wandered out to the castle courtyard, which was bustling with people, unlike the last time she'd been here. She stood against the wall and leaned her head backward, trying to erase thoughts of the king from her mind. When that didn't work, she listed the pros and cons of his character and personality.

_Pros: He's handsome, confident, strong, good-hearted, dedicated, chivalrous, brave, intelligent, cunning, and fair. Cons: He's handsome, arrogant, strong, dedicated, chivalrous, brave, intelligent, cunning, and fair. And married. _

Hermione sighed deeply. _Look what you've gone and done now, Hermione Jean. _She berated herself. _Fancying a man who is not only married, but lives hundreds of years prior to your time? Honestly. _

"I know that sigh." A new voice proclaimed. "That's the sigh of someone hopelessly in love." Hermione whirled to face Sir Gwaine, though he was out of his knightly uniform.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Hermione told him.

"I think you do." he offered his hand out. "Gwaine."

"Hermione." she told him. "You fought my brother, George."

"Fought and beat." Gwaine grinned. "He put up a good fight though." Hermione was sure that Ginny would take that in stride. She would also swear revenge in a way that only Ginny Weasley could.

"What are you doing here, Sir Gwaine? Surely you should be training?"

"Training's done for the day. I was on my way to the tavern when I came across a lady in distress. Knight's code dictates I should offer assistance."

"I'm not in distress." Hermione argued.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. Hermione stood her ground. For a full five minutes, they stayed that way, a battle of wills. Hermione gave in first, shifting her weight guiltily, and Gwaine grinned.

"Fine." she said moodily.

"Let me buy you a drink." he offered, and Hermione took him up on it.

* * *

Long after his knights had left, Arthur trained. He alternated between a mace and a sword, putting all of his weight into attacking the dummy. His thoughts kept switching between Hermione and Guinevere, wondering what he should do. He could attempt to ignore his admiration and interest in Hermione for favor of the love and devotion he had for his wife, but he knew that it wouldn't last for very long.

He supposed he could find a way to banish Hermione, but that would be cruel and unnecessary. Her brother was one of his best knights, and if she left, he was sure George would go too. Besides, she was a loyal servant, and he was sure that she'd had something to do with his rescue from that strange creature.

Thinking about that attack made him think about the past few months. He had been in a vulnerable state; he knew it and detested that he couldn't seem to get out of it. He wondered if the creature had something to do with it. He knew very little about magical creatures, or magic in general.

He also considered his dream and his conversation with Gaius. Was magic really as bad as his father had always claimed? Clearly, it was about who wielded it. Granted, those he had met who used magic had always had a vendetta against him or his father, and it was their choice to use magic in such a way... He had sworn that magic was evil after the healing had failed, but maybe Gaius was right. Perhaps magic was just like his sword - a tool that could be used for good or evil.

"Arthur?"

The king turned to face his loyal manservant, Merlin. Out of all his knights and his people, Merlin was the one who had been constantly by his side. Even when the odds were completely against them both, even when it seemed all hope was lost, Merlin was his closest ally and friend. "Come on you clotpole, before it starts to rain."

Arthur looked up at the sky and saw the clouds beginning to roll in.

"Afraid of a bit of water, Merlin?" he taunted.

"No, I'm annoyed at a certain pratty king who would practice in the rain and then make his manservants clean the rusted chain mail." Merlin retorted. "Come on then."

Arthur smiled despite himself and followed Merlin inside the castle.

* * *

The Rising Sun was a quiet little tavern; it reminded Hermione of the Three Broomsticks. She sat across from Gwaine, who pushed two gold coins in the barman's direction. Clearly communicating without words, two pints were pushed forward, filled to the brim.

"Now then." Gwaine took a long gulp of his beer.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked suspiciously, eyeing the drink and the barman.

"You're cautious." Gwaine observed. "That tells me that you've seen war." Hermione avoided his gaze, confirming his beliefs. "I'm doing this because you looked like you could use a friend."

"I have friends. Merlin and my brother." She didn't dare mention the king or queen, especially with her unsettling discovery about Gwen and her newfound feelings for the king.

"Merlin's helping the king, and your brother's licking his wounded pride. You're stuck with me. I'll have you know that I'm very trustworthy." He took another swig of beer, and when he didn't fall over, Hermione let her first wall come down.

She took a hesitant sip of her drink and played with her fingers. She wanted to talk out her suspicions, but how could she? Magic was still banned - if she even made a mention of it, she would likely be arrested by the knight in front of her. Not even that, but she was accusing the queen of treason. To anyone that didn't know Hermione, it would sound as though she were trying to get into Arthur's bed. That wasn't the case, but the burn scars on her legs were a vivid reminder of what happened when she crossed royalty.

Gwaine leaned forward as if he were going to tell her a great secret. "Look. I understand your hesitance to trust me because if this weren't big, you wouldn't be so tight-lipped. So I'll pull back. But just be aware that you've got a friend in me. I've seen a lot, so I can pretty much guarantee that nothing you have to hide could surprise me." _I doubt that. _The young witch thought.

"Okay. Well...you have to swear that this stays between us." Gwaine leaned forward, his face empty of a smirk for once. "I...I might have feelings for the king."

"I knew it." Gwaine smiled, and Hermione glared at him. "The Princess is a rather dashing lad," Gwaine allowed. "But he's also married to the lovely Lady Guinevere." A look of comprehension crossed his face. "Ah. I see the problem."

_That's not all. _Hermione thought, but held her tongue. "I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you can't be with." Gwaine said conversationally.

"You do?" The knight nodded, a faraway look on his face.

"There was a princess; I met her on my travels. She was..." he grinned lightly, but it fell almost immediately. "Extraordinary. But I was a banished rogue, and I was hardly worth her time."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy. Gwaine didn't seem to mind.

"We had to go our separate ways, but I still hold onto hope that I'll get to see her again."

Hermione nodded, taking a longer gulp of her beer. It smoothly ran down her throat, and Gwaine eyed her appreciatively. "So you can be sure your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine smiled and produced a small flower, which he tucked behind her ear.

"Anytime."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed, and please, as always, review! I really wanted Hermione and Gwaine to be friends, because Gwaine was such a good friend to Merlin and Arthur in the show that it just made sense. Besides, he's the type of character that can be friends with almost anyone.

Also. My headcanon is that Gwaine and Princess Elena met up while Gwaine was traveling, so that's the princess he was talking about, in case anyone was confused.

Anyway, please review!

-Charmy


	10. The Darkness Within

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Ten

The Darkness Within

"It's obvious that she's stalling in order to lure us into a false sense of security." Arthur paced in front of his throne. "We cannot let our guard down. Morgana is a powerful adversary, but we have defeated her twice now. We will again; and this time, for good." Arthur raised Excalibur and the blade glinted in the sunlight. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" the knights returned. With a bow to their king, the knights left the throne room. Arthur sat beside his queen, who had yet to show any emotion. Merlin and Hermione stood to the side, Gaius with them.

"Merlin, go and clean my armor." Arthur told his servant. "Gaius, you may go." he added.

"Hermione, wash my clothes." Gwen ordered hers. The servants and physician bowed and left the throne room. It was clear that the king wanted time alone with his queen.

"Guinevere, I hope you know that I am sincerely sorry for our disagreement." Arthur told her. "I was wrong."

I forgive you! Please, see that I'm not in my right mind! Gwen internally screamed. Guinevere turned to Arthur and smiled.

"All is forgiven, my lord." the queen said, and Arthur leaned over to kiss her lips. She returned it, but with little feeling. Arthur mistook this as a sign of residual tension.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Quite." Guinevere replied. "Forgive me, sire. I must go now."

It was only after she left that Arthur noticed she hadn't addressed him by his name once.

* * *

"I've got it!" Merlin entered Gaius's chambers with a triumphant shout. "I know where I've seen creatures like the Dementors before."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"We call them the Dorocha. Spirits of the dead that come through a tear in the Veil between life and death." Merlin answered. "They cannot be killed or destroyed, only fended off with fire. They kill by passing through people, freezing them from the inside. The only person that doesn't die when faced with a Dorocha is a warlock with great power."

"Could the Dorocha and the Dementors be related in some way?"

It was Gaius who answered: "It's possible, though Dementors seem more like wraiths."

"Could Morgana unleash the Dorocha?" Hermione asked.

"She did before." Merlin replied. "But she'd need a blood sacrifice to do it."

"And one to undo it." Hermione finished. "Could she be attempting to lure Arthur to this fate? Make him willing to give up his life to make the pain go away?"

Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"It would explain her stalling. She's probably controlling the Dementors."

"Or she's agreed to some sort of bargain with them. In my world, Dementors can communicate with humans because they used to work with our government to protect our prison. However, they betrayed us and went to the opposing side during the war, indicating that they're drawn to that side. Or whichever side has more power."

"As creatures of dark magic, that makes sense."

"So, what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We do what we do best." Merlin answered. "We protect Arthur."

* * *

And so the two sorcerers spent the rest of their day working on new spells and translating old ones, doing their best to complete their shared destiny. Ginny came along a bit later and practiced with them, even though she was completely knackered from her day with the knights.

Eventually, Gaius made the three of them stop and get some sleep. Ginny was grateful, and with a wave, went back to the knights quarters. Merlin watched her go, and Hermione noticed.

"Ginny's great." she commented. Merlin turned his attention back to her. "She's a great friend, and I don't know what I would do without her."

"Seems like the two of you are close."

"That's why it's so easy to pull off the sibling lie - we're like sisters." Hermione leaned forward and took a leap of faith. "Merlin, do you like Ginny?"

"W-What?! No! Of course not! I-I mean, she's lovely and everything but-no!" Merlin was flustered, and Hermione thought it was rather adorable. That was why she dreaded telling him what came next.

"She's in a relationship." Merlin stopped stammering. Hermione gave him a small and sad smile. "Back home - she and my best friend Harry are getting their lives together after being separated by the war."

Merlin sighed, not surprised. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be anyway."

* * *

Arthur was beginning to wonder if Gwen was ill. She was acting very strangely and completely unlike herself. When they had meetings with the people, Gwen was always kind and understanding. Recently, though, she had been cold and uncaring.

"Do you honestly expect us to do something about your stupid little farm?" she asked a peasant woman, who looked near tears. "We don't care about you." she added, and Arthur's eyes narrowed. He stepped from his throne and went to the woman, who had tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'll take care of you and your family. I promise you that." Arthur said quietly, and gratitude brightened the woman's face, her mouth turning upward. She hurried to wipe the tears away with the backs of her hands. Arthur stood tall. "Guards, make sure this woman and her children are moved into an open house in the lower town and that all their needs are met."

The guards nodded.

"Oh, thank you sire! Thank you, thank you!" the woman cried happily.

Gwen glared at Arthur as he sat down.

"Why would you show her such kindness?"

"Because she is one of my citizens, and I treat all of my citizens with the respect they deserve." Arthur said firmly.

Gwen said nothing, but inside, she was screaming.

_I'm not in my right mind! You know me, Arthur! You know I would never treat anyone that way!_

"Take the queen to her chambers and send for Gaius." Arthur told the guards. "I don't think she's fit to finish with council."

"I am perfectly fine!" Gwen said, even as the guards followed Arthur's order. "My lord, is this really necessary?"

"There's something very wrong with you, Guinevere. I will figure out what it is."

Inside, Gwen was cheering.

A bit later, Merlin and Hermione were taking a break from their duties and just talking. Hermione was mindlessly pounding herbs when Merlin brought up the topic that she had been dreading.

"I was talking to Gwaine earlier," Merlin breached the subject with care, because he knew Hermione rather well by this point. He knew she was very guarded, especially about matters of the heart.

"Oh?"

"He told me something rather interesting." Merlin's lips curled into a teasing smile. "You like Arthur."

Hermione dropped her bowl and it clattered to the floor.

"I do not!" she protested, kneeling down to pick it up, her face flushed redder than a tomato. "That's preposterous!" Mentally, she was cursing Gwaine. _Bloody blighter can't keep a secret. Trustworthy my arse!_

"The way you reacted only proves my point." Merlin pointed out, and Hermione sliced through him with a glare.

Hermione grumbled out, "He's married for Godric's sake." She pounded the herbs harder, and Merlin took it away from her.

"I think they're a paste now," he offered, and Hermione sighed, sitting down in Gaius's chair. "Don't be too mad at Gwaine - he was drunk off his arse, he was bound to be loose-lipped."

"Please tell me no one else heard."

"No one else heard, we were alone in the tavern."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "It's so stupid, Merlin. I wish I could just experience love in a less dramatic way. Can't I just like a normal bloke for once? Not an arse who was too much like my brother or a handsome but already married king from another time period?"

"If it's any consolation, Arthur mortally wounded my first love."

Hermione's eyes went round. Merlin's eyes became shadowed as he thought about Freya. "He didn't know, of course. I don't blame him for it, she was a monster at the time." At Hermione's confused glance, he explained. "Freya was a druid girl who was cursed to turn into a bloodthirsty animal at night. She killed four people in two nights, and, when she tried to escape, Arthur stabbed her. She died by the Lake of Avalon."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." Hermione felt awful - here she was, complaining about her love life, or lack thereof, and Merlin had already lost his love to the very man who he was destined to protect. Any other person would hate Arthur; Hermione knew that she probably would hate him, had the situation been reversed.

"Don't be. I got to see her again, and she helped us save Camelot by explaining that only Excalibur could destroy Morgana's army, and she helped me find it at the bottom of the lake. It was thanks to her that we're here today." A small tear slid down his cheek regardless, and Hermione held his hand. They sat in silence, both of their minds in other places.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgana smiled to herself.

So, the little witch has a crush. Hm. Maybe the Shadows can use this to their advantage. She sent them away with a flick of her hand. Though these Shadows looked different from the others, they were smaller and had indistinguishable features. When she first met one, Morgana had seen her own demise, which was her greatest fear. Now that she knew how to control it, the Boggarts left her alone.

Hermione wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

The next night, Hermione had another nightmare.

**His body was still, and she knew that if she touched his skin, he'd be colder than ice. Hands shaking, she did it anyway, praying she was wrong, hoping against hope that he would open his eyes and smile in that simple way, one last time. Her hand brushed his cheek, and tears came to her eyes. _No. He can't be dead. I can't lose him._**

**"This is your fault." Hermione's head whipped around, and she faced Gwen, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You destroyed us; destroyed him! Guards!"**

**"No!" Hermione screamed. "No! I didn't hurt him! I would never do that!"**

**"Liar! Nothing but trouble has befallen our kingdom since you came! No more!" The guards arrived and restrained Hermione, who was pushed to her knees as a result.**

**Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes but she forced them back, willing herself to be strong.**

**Gwen leaned forward and smile cruelly. "You should have known better than to fall in love with him." she whispered, a coldness in her eyes that convinced Hermione that Gwen was still under Morgana's control. Despite that, she couldn't ignore the truth in the queen's words. "He belongs to me."**

**_You should have known better.._**

**_You should have known..._**

**_You should have..._**

Hermione shot up, gasping for breath, her heart pounding viciously in her chest. She palmed her face and realized that she had been crying. Glancing toward her wrists, she found bruises where handcuffs would have been. Her stomach clenched, and she glanced over at Merlin's sleeping form.

Biting her lip uncertainly, she rationalized that Merlin should know about this. If no one else, he should. So before she could talk herself out of it, she prodded him to wakefulness.

"Mmph? Hermione?" he blinked, adjusting to being awake. "What's going on?"

"I had another vision, Merlin." she said softly. Merlin sat up, fully awake now. "Arthur was dead on the floor, and Gwen blamed me. She had me arrested. She said...she said some terrible things." Even though Merlin knew of her feelings for Arthur, she couldn't tell him the things that Gwen had said, even in her dreams, because that would be treasonous. "Look." she showed him her wrists, and he gasped. "They keep changing. One night I'm being burned at the stake, the next I've been stabbed, and then I'm being arrested...no matter what, something always happens to me. I think it's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

Hermione swallowed, some of her worst fears realized.

"That I'm destined to fail."

* * *

A/N: I'm currently on the fourth episode of season four of Merlin, so again, forgive any transgressions with characters or plots. However, I wanted the story to take place after Arthur and Gwen got married. Too many of the few Armione fics make it so that a) Arthur is still a prince and therefore much more able to fall for someone other than Gwen or b) Gwen is with Lancelot already, in which case, Arthur must find someone else. I feel as though this adds another element to the story, the forbidden love aspect that occurs when a married man falls in love with another woman, especially while his queen is cursed to betray the kingdom he would die for.

Just some food for thought as we go into the double digits! Chapter 11 comes out next week!

Please keep reviewing!

-Charmy


	11. Put Your Lips Close to Mine

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Eleven

Put Your Lips Close to Mine

"It's nearing three months." McGonagall paced in front of Godric's portrait. "According to the archives, the Battle of Camlann took place in the year 537, and Arthur was fatally wounded by one of his own knights, Mordred."

"That was not meant to be the case." Gryffindor said. "Arthur's legacy was halted in that battle, and it is up to Hermione to make sure that doesn't happen."

"She will do more than that." Professor Trelawney said darkly. Godric glanced at her. "I have foreseen a fate unlike any other for your descendant."

"Do explain, seer."

"I had hoped it weren't true, for the simple reason that Hermione knows not of the peril she faces." she took a deep breath. "Legend tells of Arthur's queen as Guinevere, who took the throne after his untimely demise. However, the queen was dishonest and traitorous on more than one occasion, making her unfit to rule, yet no one was left alive to take her place, and anyone who could would have to declare war. Camelot became myth after Guinevere's death, and few truly believed it had ever existed at all. As your descendant and a member of your House, Hermione is courageous, brave, and chivalrous. However, she is also loyal. Her loyalty to Camelot will inspire Arthur to break from the woman he has loved for years." Trelawney paused, allowing the information to sink in. "I know with complete certainty that our Hermione Granger is Regina, the true Once and Future Queen."

* * *

A few days had passed since Hermione's nightmare, and Merlin was at a loss over what to do. The types of visions that Hermione had were unlike any he'd ever heard of, and none of the books Gaius or the royal library had seemed to have the information they needed.

Wait a minute.

The realization came like a slap to the face.

Of course. He had to consult Kilgharrah, and he had to bring Hermione with him. She knew of his Dragonlord powers, so it would not shock her to see such a beast, yet he wondered what the Dragon would say. Would he foretell Hermione's true destiny? Would he reassure her that she was not destined to fail? Or would he laugh in their faces?

Meanwhile, Hermione struggled to hide the bruises on her wrists from Gwen and anyone else who might see them. The burns on her legs and the scar on her abdomen were easily covered, but her wrists were visible in almost every way. They also hurt when she strained them, which made servant work incredibly difficult.

She made it through the day rather well, considering. All she wanted to do was lie down and rest when she got back to Gaius's chambers, but Merlin had other plans.

The young warlock was waiting for her and jumped to his feet as soon as she opened the door.

"Hermione, I have an idea." he said by way of explanation, smiling widely. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." Hermione told him honestly, yet wearily. "What's this about Merlin?" she rubbed her wrists uncomfortably, recalling the vision with vivid clarity.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

They came to the familiar clearing and a cool breeze ruffled the dewy grass. Hermione shivered lightly. Merlin stood in the center of the field and raised his arms. The wind became stronger, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_"O drakon, e soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo."_

The wind stopped suddenly and Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Merlin's power. His eye glowed gold, his spine stiff. He lowered his arms and waited a few moments. The sound of flapping wings could be heard, and Hermione craned her neck looking up.

A large dragon swept downward after coasting in front of the moon. His wings flapped powerfully, his skin a green that glinted in the lunar light. He landed before Merlin with a thunderous quake, and Hermione wondered why no one in Camelot had heard that.

"It has been some time, young warlock." At first, Hermione wasn't sure who had spoken until she saw the dragon's lips move. Dragons could talk in this time? "You have brought a friend, I see." The dragon's golden eyes zeroed in on Hermione, and she nervously approached Merlin's side.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's from the future, sent back in time to save Arthur from his untimely demise." Merlin's fists clenched as he thought of it, angry at and terrified of what was to come.

"I see." Kilgharrah hummed. "I have no recollection of the name Hermione in accordance to Arthur's destiny." he said after a moment of thought.

Hermione deflated like a balloon. Merlin's shoulders sank. "However," the dragon reared slightly, a flicker of a smile on his scaly face. "There is a story, one of the Great Regina and her Hawk."

"Regina? That's...that's queen in Latin." Hermione realized, her face coloring and her eyes widening.

"It is indeed. You are quite bright." Kilgharrah complimented and Hermione's flush turned from embarrassed to proud. "Yes, I remember now. The story of Regina and her Hawk, Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened. "The story tells of a child, a female, one that was born of great magic, gifted intelligence, and unending loyalty." Hermione's heart paused in her chest, as if in thought.

I'm the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, the brightest witch of my age...and I'm very loyal, I suppose. "She is the true once and future queen, destined to rule beside the once and future king. For all time."

Hermione blinked quickly, taking a step back in shock.

"You're sure that Regina and Hermione are one in the same?" Merlin asked. "What about Gwen?"

"Queen Guinevere's heart never fully belonged to Arthur. I believe that Lancelot had a claim long before Arthur ever did. Arthur needs a queen that loves him completely, one who would do absolutely anything for him."

"And you think that person is me?" Hermione asked softly.

"I do not think, things, young queen. I know them."

"What about my visions?"

"Visions?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Hermione's been having visions for months now, ones that foretell future events about Arthur." Merlin explained. "I've never heard of them before."

"They leave marks behind." Hermione added. "I have a scar on my abdomen, burns on my legs, and bruises on my wrists."

"You must tell me exactly what you have seen." Kilgharrah said, readjusting himself. "Do not leave anything out."

Hermione sighed shakily and thought back to her very first vision.

"As Merlin said, I'm from the future. In that future, I attend a prestigious private school called Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards to learn how to use their abilities to live their lives in the magical world." Hermione began. "We attend school there for seven years, from when we are accepted at age eleven until we are eighteen. I attended my first six years in accordance to this, but I didn't come back for my seventh year because I had to help my friend defeat an evil wizard. After that, I came back to school and was made Head Girl, a student representative of sorts. A few months into the school year, I began having visions. Ones of the Pendragon crest and of Arthur and Guinevere." Hermione paused, sitting down because her legs had started to ache. She tucked her skirts under her backside, and then continued. "The first vision was a hearing - initially, Arthur sentenced me to death for using magic, but Gwen convinced him to only sentence me to prison. The second vision happened while I was awake, and it seemed to follow the first one. I was being burned at the stake, as I had apparently used Arthur's leniency to continue to plot against him and Gwen. That's where the leg burns came from." she breathed through her nose before continuing. "I went a few days without a vision, but the third was awful. I had disguised myself as Arthur in battle, and Morgana discovered me. She tried to get me to tell her where Arthur was, but I refused. When I did, one of her knights stabbed me in the stomach. The dream ended with Arthur declaring himself and...and I was dying on the forest floor. That's where the scar on my abdomen came from. In my fourth and most recent vision, Arthur was dead on the floor, and Gwen blamed me. She said that I was stupid to...to fall in love with him. That he belonged to her." she kept her eyes on her hands as she added, "She's under Morgana's control even as we speak."

Merlin gasped. Kilgharrah hummed again, thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she addressed Merlin. "But I didn't have any proof, and Gwen's been your friend for years."

"She has been my friend, but if she's under Morgana's control, that means she's a threat." Merlin looked up at the dragon. "Kilgharrah?"

"Your premonitions are all directly connected to Arthur or Guinevere in some way." the dragon said to Hermione. "Probably fueled by your strong magic and even stronger feelings for the king." Hermione stood, listening closely. "However, the marks on your body indicate a pattern. First, your legs. How you stand and hold yourself was scarred by fire. Second, your abdomen was stabbed with a steel sword, which is not too far from your heart. Third, your wrists, which were bound by iron chains, and are not as easily hidden and how you do your duties, both domestic and destiny. I cannot be sure what will happen next, as this is already unprecedented, however there is a great power here, one that must be treated with knowledge and reverence."

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully. "You have answered many of my questions, and for that I'm very grateful." Hermione looked at Merlin, who looked at Kilgharrah.

"You can leave." Merlin said to him. "Don't stray too far, I may call you again."

"I will remain on the border." Kilgharrah said, unfolding his wings to fly into the horizon. "Be careful, young warlock. Guide your young queen well." The dragon disappeared, leaving Hermione and Merlin in a stunned silence.

As they walked from the clearing, Merlin waved his arm, and the air in front of them shimmered.

"A binding spell." He explained, and Hermione nodded. "It keeps any curious people from getting too close, but doesn't harm them."

After that, they trudged back to Camelot quietly, and as they approached the castle gates, Merlin said, "Everything's going to change, isn't it?"

Hermione leaned her head back and closed her tired eyes.

"It already has."

* * *

The two wizards went back to Gaius's chambers, ready to face the old physician's wrath for being out all night, only to find the room was empty.

"He must be off doing errands." The sun peaked through the window, and Hermione sighed. "We need to wake the king and queen." Merlin grabbed an apple from the table, tossed it to Hermione, and took one for himself. "Breakfast." he said with a weak smile. Hermione saw what he was trying to do and smiled back.

Later that day, Hermione was fighting with the desire to go back to sleep when she turned the corner and saw Arthur coming her way.

"Hermione," he greeted cordially.

"My lord." she nodded back, her heart skipping a beat as he regarded her. Before she could think of another thing to say, his head dipped down to say something into her ear.

"Meet me outside the city's gates in an hour." His lips just barely brushed the shell of her ear, but an excited tingle shot through her regardless. Questions leapt to her mind, but she found herself unable to ask any of them. Fully awake once again, she nodded.

"Of course." Arthur leaned back and walked away, though she saw a wide smile on his face before he did. They continued in opposite directions, the king and the lionheart.

* * *

A/N: Two days late! I'm so sorry; midterms literally destroyed me and kept me from finishing this by Friday. I had chapter 12 and 13 finished, but 11 needed work and I didn't have the time or energy to dedicate to them. I'll probably post 12 early to make up for it, after I review it one more time.

Please review! They do keep me going, even if midterms get in the way!

-Charmy


End file.
